Dark Vessels
by Tom Reidem
Summary: (De los creadores de Fairy to Evil) En los bosques de Magnolia, el joven Natsu Dragneel encontró algo muy raro. Algo que ha estado dormido en el reino de fiore por muchos años. Y gracias a eso, la vida del joven Natsu cambiara de manera radical, en especial con las mujeres. Natsuxharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Mashima. Ya que es nuestra segunda historia, Tom Reidem y yo escribimos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. Ahora señalaremos algunos puntos importantes: Esta historia sucede en un universo alterno. Así que no queremos quejas de que no seguimos la trama original, pues el aviso ya se ha escrito. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Capitulo uno.**

El tronco de aquel árbol era golpeado con una furia inimaginable, dejando pequeñas marcas de las manos en la madera. Algunas ardillas que habitaban en ese lugar, tuvieron que salir huyendo en cuanto sintieron las primeras vibraciones del aquel puño. Las hojas secas cayeron lentamente siendo movidas por el viento juguetón de verano, solo la mitad de ellas se alejaba con el aire, mientras que las otras se iban acumulando en el suelo, justo por arriba de las fuertes raíces. Aquel roble realmente tenia cimientos fuertes pues otro árbol común hubiera caído con el primero de los impactos. Comenzando desde una pequeña semilla sembrada por algún campesino, aquel roble había soportado los más crudos inviernos, los infernales inviernos e incluso las más despiadadas lluvias. Todo para que la final aquella semilla se convirtiera en una árbol fosilizado por el paso del tiempo.

Claro que Natsu Dragneel no sabia esa parte de la historia. No sabía que un roble fosilizado seria casi imposible de derribar con su poder actual. Así que cada vez que el mata dragones de once años golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas aquel tronco, solo lograba dejar pequeñas huellas de su poder. Con cada "puño de hierro del dragón de fuego" que daba, aumentaba su frustración, pues su contrincante en ese momento, no daba ninguna seña de ceder. Llego un punto en que el pequeño soltó un grito a todo pulmón maldiciendo al árbol, frotó sus cabellos rosados con desesperación, y pateó al árbol con odio. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que Natsu se encontrara en el suelo, soltando un poco de lágrimas mientras se sobaba el pie.

Cuando el inmenso dolor seso, Dragneel se sintió aliviado por dos razones: el miedo de una fractura se había ido junto con el dolor, y el despejado cielo que se postraba arriba de él. Fue en ese entonces cuando Natsu al contemplar maravillado el azul del cielo, se sumió involuntariamente en sus recuerdos de hace apenas treinta minutos.

El gremio más fuerte y destructivo de Magnolia defendía ambos títulos esa misma tarde, no en una batalla mágica o tampoco en una competencia; sino más bien en una de sus habituales peleas vespertinas. Ninguno de los miembros presentes recordaba con exactitud como había estallado esa batalla tan escandalosa. Tan solo recordaban como un tarro de cerveza había sido derribado por accidente, y un segundo después, todo el gremio se había convertido en una arena de batalla. Magos lanzando su magia contra otros, algunos utilizando la magia de "re-equipar" para convocar armas que les servirían de utilidad en esos momentos, Makarov aplastando a la mayoría con sus enormes manos; todo era un caos. Pero la pelea de dos magos sobresalía entre todas las demás.

En medio de esta masiva trifulca se encontraban el Dragonslayer del fuego, Natsu Dragneel y la maga cuyo apodo era "Titania", Erza Scarlet. Solo algunos pocos que se habían librado de ser golpeados y noqueados, observaban como ellos dos se miraban mutuamente; analizándose y encontrar la mejor manera de romper su retaguardia.

Solo tardo un instante, la mayoría dejo de pelear para atestiguar el resultado de aquella batalla. El gremio fue cubierto por un sofocante silencio. Natsu había sido golpeado por una simple patada de Erza, mandándolo a volar varios metros. Una de las paredes había sido destruida por el cuerpo del mata dragones dejando claramente la silueta de su cuerpo. Scarlet solo sacudió su cabello hacia atrás y les lanzo una mirada fulminante a todos los miembros del gremio casi diciéndoles "hasta cuando van a parar esto". Todos, exceptuando a Makarov, sintieron un horrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda; de inmediato comenzaron a limpiar el lugar y recoger todas las mesas tiradas.

El joven de cabellos rosados despertó de su sueño inducido veinte minutos después, su cabeza le dolía y tenía la vista nublosa. Se reincorporó después de recordar como la suela de las botas de Erza impactaban con su cabeza. Descargó toda su frustración en la patada que abrió las puertas del gremio; encontrándolo ordenado y con la mayoría de los miembros sentados, bebiendo cerveza. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que no tardo en encontrar; Erza se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo una rebanada de su postre favorito.

— ¡Te encontré, Erza!—exclamó entusiasmado el chico— ¡Peleemos de nuevo!

Todos los demás miembros presentes movieron la cabeza, cuestionándose en que momento el asesino de dragones aprendería la lección. Algunos les vino a la mente tratar de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde pues Natsu ya se había lanzado al ataque.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos para que Dragneel volviera a despertarse, nuevamente sentía que el mundo giraba rápidamente. Se levantó, ubicándose en las afueras del gremio. Observo en una de las paredes, la segunda silueta de su cuerpo que se había creado por ser goleado nuevamente por Scarlet y salir proyectado del lugar. El hecho de ser derrotado dos veces en el mismo día por la misma persona no lo desanimo; así que volvió a entrar con toda su valentía.

— ¡Erza, peleemos de nuevo!—la señaló.

La chica de cabellera roja suspiró con cansancio. Coloco el tenedor, que tenia clavado una enorme fresa, a un lado del plato. Aunque le gustaba la determinación del mata dragones, le desesperaba a que a cada segundo la retara a una pelea; más si era en el momento que pensaba devorar la fresa del pastel. Tenía claro que las palabras no funcionarían con él. Se levantó de su asiento asumiendo posición de ataque.

—Sabes, no se considera pelea cuando acabas noqueado de un solo golpe—comentó la rival de Scarlet, Mirajane.

— ¡No te metas, Mirajane!—gritó Natsu, enojado por el comentario.

—Sabes que es verdad—dijo en tono arrogante.

—Mirajane—comentó Dragneel bajando la mirada y apretando los dientes— ¡Te matare!

El chico de cabellera rosada tardó cinco segundos en lanzarse al ataque ante la demonio, y otros cinco segundos en volver a ser noqueado por el golpe de ella. Pero esta vez no cayó en la inconsciencia, el impacto del puño de Mira lo había mandado hacia la entrada. Erza quiso mandarle una mirada de reproche a su rival, pero ella ya lo había noqueado dos veces en un día, así que no estaba en posición de llamarle la atención.

—Oye Natsu—Mira sonrió con malicia— ¿Estas seguro que tu dragón no te abandonó por ser tan débil?

Esas palabras fueron con una daga punzante en el pecho del Dragonslayer, no solo él, todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados al escuchar esas palabras. Si bien era sabido que Mira podía ser cruel, no esperaban que lo fuera hasta ese punto. El tema de Igneel era un tema bastante delicado para Natsu, por eso casi nadie hablaba de las dudas que tenían sobre su existencia. Incluso Erza Scarlet se sorprendió, mirándola con reproche; Mirajane ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas de su rival, pero esta vez, parecía que Titania le trataba de decir que había abierto la boca de más. Antes de que la mayor de los Strauss pudiera pronunciar una palabra de disculpa, Natsu salió corriendo del lugar con la mirada baja.

Y fue en ese momento que Natsu regreso de sus recuerdos. Se reincorporó rápidamente con unos ojos llenos de determinación. Ahora que había recordado los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en el bosque, nada lo detendría. No importaba cuanto tiempo le tardase, le demostraría a Mirajane y también a Erza lo fuerte que el era. Ese asunto ahora se habría vuelto personal; primero trataría de derribar ese frondoso árbol, al día siguiente derribaría dos. Ese era su plan de entrenamiento que había aprendido de Igneel: entrenar el doble que el día anterior. Incluso si tendría te derribar todos los arboles del bosque, que sus puños quedaran destrozados, aunque su fuego se extinguiera; no abandonaría ese bosque hasta probarse a el mismo que era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Después de decir su característica frase de "¡estoy encendido!", Natsu rodeo sus dos puños en llamas para volver a empezar con su interrumpido entrenamiento. Estaba tan entusiasmado en ese entonces, que sus desarrollados sentidos ignoraron por completo el peligro que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Antes de que pudiera impactar su puño de hierro del dragón de fuego en contra del árbol, un enorme brazo peludo lo golpeó en el cuello, haciéndolo retroceder con una dolorosa caída.

Dragneel estaba furioso por ser golpeado todo el día, acaso se había vuelto una costumbre para todos. Por un momento se imagino al rey de Fiore proclamando "el día de golpear a Natsu Dragneel"; estos pensamientos solo provocaron que su ira aumentara. Así que tras escupir un poco de tierra que se había metido a su boca por haber aterrizado de cara, levantó la mirada para buscar al ser viviente que estaba a punto de ser golpeado hasta morir. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que probablemente el golpe que había recibido lo noqueó, de esa manera se encontraba soñando, eso explicaría a la extraña criatura parecida a un simio que golpeaba su pecho con soberbia, delante de él.

Pero tras recordar que Gildarts le había advertido de tener un poco de cuidado al estar en el bosque, pues en ella se encontraban una especie poco peculiar. Natsu supo dos cosas: no estaba soñando, y que un Vulcan era el que lo había golpeado. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no por miedo, sino por emoción. Esa criatura de pelaje colorido era lo que el necesitaba para demostrar el poder de su magia. Tiempo atrás había escuchado que tanto Erza como Mira podía derrotar a un Vulcan sin la necesidad de ayuda. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo, si derrotaba a la enorme criatura demostraría que era tan fuerte como ellas dos; para evitar las dudas de los demás del gremio, noquearía al Vulcan y lo llevaría al gremio.

Bien, su sencillo plan no dio buenos resultados en los primeros minutos, pues la pelea era unilateral. Natsu continuaba recibiendo los golpes de la salvaje criatura; a menudo escuchaba frases del Vulcan como: "Tu ser débil" o "pequeño debilucho". Esto lo hacia enfurecer mas, provocando que atacara imprudentemente. Le lanzó una patada, pero la enorme bestia lo sujeto de la pierna en el mismo movimiento; Natsu se encontraba de cabeza, sostenido del enorme brazo derecho del Vulcan. La criatura salvaje suspiró de aburrimiento mientras se hurgaba la nariz con su otra mano.

—Esto es aburrido—comentó con cansancio la bestia.

Acumulando la mitad de su fuerza, la criatura salvaje lanzo por los aires a Natsu. El chico solo sentía como ascendía rápidamente.

"¿Estas seguro que tu dragón no te abandono por ser tan débil?"

Dragneel recordó las palabras de Mirajane. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus miedos y dudas que se había generado durante la corta pelea. Se los demostraría. Ya no seria tratado por ser débil. Reafirmándose su motivación, dirigió sus pies hacia arriba. Desde sus extremidades expulso fuego, provocando que detuviera su ascenso y a la vez descendiendo propulsando por las llamas de sus pies.

Antes de que Natsu perdiera la conciencia, vio en sus últimos instantes de lucidez como su cabeza impactaba con la del Vulcan. Sonrió ligeramente, había derrotado a la bestia. Pero sin darse cuenta, debido al impacto de la caída, la tierra de ese lugar se debilito, provocando que el joven mata dragones cayera en un hondo agujero.

* * *

Volvió en si cuando el sol se estaba ocultando. Por un momento creyó que no había abierto los ojos, pero tras parpadear, notó que ya estaban abiertos. Era la inmensa y profunda oscuridad lo que engañaba su mente; caminó unos pasos hasta que su pie chocó con lo que parecía una piedra, Dragneel soltó un pequeño gritó de dolor que retumbo en todo el lugar. El enorme golpe en la cabeza aun no le permitía pensar lo suficiente para darle una idea lógica de cómo salir de ahí, así que decidió caminar unos momentos en lo que su cabeza le dejaba de doler. Esta vez aprendiendo de su error, encendió una pequeña flama en su mano izquierda, permitiéndole ver un poco a su alrededor.

Como si fuera una pequeña chispa en una bodega de lacrima explosivas, el fuego del mata dragones provoco una reacción en cadena a sus alrededores. Los miles de jeroglíficos que adornaban las paredes y eran cubiertos por la oscuridad emitieron un brillo que en cuestión de segundos alumbro todo el lugar. Natsu ahora podía ver perfectamente a sus alrededores, era rodeado por cuatro paredes con extrañas escrituras sin ninguna salida aparente. El Dragonslayer se quedó por un momento hipnotizado por esos jeroglíficos. Esa extraña escritura se parecía al lenguaje antiguo de los dragones. Extinguió la llama de su mano pues su olfato desarrollado había captado un olor extrañamente conocido.

—Este aroma— Natsu abrió los ojos impresionado—, es de un dragón.

Dragneel no tardo demasiado en encontrar de donde emanaba ese hedor. Se acercó a una de las esquinas donde se encontraba una enorme roca con una extraña figura. Al estar frente a ella sintió una extraña presión mágica. Natsu se guió a través de su instinto he interpreto eso como una advertencia. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero algo súbitamente extraño sucedió.

La enorme piedra comenzó a desquebrajarse. Dragneel se detuvo en seco; de un segundo a otro la roca voló en mil pedazos provocando que miles de fragmentos se esparcieran en todo el lugar. Un enorme trozo de ellos tomó la singular forma humanoide con rasgos de dragón y tomó la parte inferior del brazo izquierdo de Natsu.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó Natsu.

Y por segunda vez en el día, volvió a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Aunque lo que sentía no era exactamente un sentimiento o una sensación, Natsu podía sentir una sola cosa en el momento: oscuridad. Una oscuridad que lo cubría en todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era esta oscuridad que sentía envuelta sobre su persona?

¿Qué había pasado? Era la cuestión. ¿Qué había pasado?

Su conocimiento vino de vuelta de a poco junto a sus memorias de momentos atrás (Si han pasado tal momento ya que no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí). Recordo a un gorila gigante verde, un hoyo y cosas muy raras.

"raras" era la palabra que resonó en su cabeza.

Una garra que sujeto con fuerza su mano izquierda, para perder el conocimiento sin razón alguna.

- **¿E….i…ma…o?**

Natsu pudo escuchar una voz cortada. Una voz oscura, animal. La misma que el escuchaba de los monstruos que a veces vencía a golpes en sus misiones pero diferente. A lo mejor por que apenas podía estar conciente.

-** ¿E…s…mi….ma…t..o?**

De nuevo pudo escuchar esa voz desconocida. Aunque no entendía mucho de lo que decía, Natsu podía asegurar de que le estaba hablando-no, más bien, preguntándole algo.

El joven DragonSlayer comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no había muchos cambios de lo que podía recordar a primera vista excepto una cosa.

Lo que se encontraba parado frente a sus ojos hizo que su cuerpo se quedara petrificado.

La "cosa" que estaba frente ha Natsu normalmente y en términos generales se le podría llamar bajo el nombre de "monstruo" por primera vista. Este ser poseía las mismas escamas que el padre de Natsu y su raza, estas poseían los colores del negro y el rojo. Garras tan grandes que con el más mínimo esfuerzo podrían reventar el cráneo de cualquier persona, incluso un mago de nivel A.

Su cola, sus escamas, garras, dientes, todo era similar o igual a un dragón. Pero había una cosa que lo diferenciaba de un dragón o de cualquier otro monstruo que Natsu tuviera la desgracia de conocer.

No había ojos en su cara.

De vez de ojos tenía una estrella de David bordada en el centro de su cara. Una estrella roja que brillaba en las pupilas de Natsu como si fuese una estrella del mismo cielo de noche.

Esa estrella lo dejo en la orbita, nada se comparaba a lo que esa estrella le hacía sentir. Una sensación calida, casi cercana a ella. Era como estar en los brazos de su padre nuevamente.

Y sin saberlo, Natsu dejo caer una pequeña lágrima después de tantos años reteniéndolas. Pero no era de tristeza sino, de cierta manera, de felicidad – nostalgia.

-** Déjeme preguntar una vez más. **– El otro presente hablo finalmente con su voz grave y oscura.- **¿Eres mi maestro?**- La bestia le preguntó a Natsu de una manera neutral.

- ¿Huh?

-** Veo que no ha entendido nuevamente mi pregunta. La repetiré. ¿Eres mi maestro?**

Natsu pese a su poca capacidad mental intentaba comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Sentía que la próxima palabra que dijese decidiría si viviera o no.

- ¿S-Si…?- Respondió casi en forma de pregunta.

- **Ya veo, entonces nuestro contrato ya este hecho.**- El monstruo se arrodillo frente a Natsu con la cabeza abajo, en forma de respeto y lealtad. – **Mi vida será suya, su voluntad mis acciones, sus ideales mi fe, y su decisión mi futuro. De ahora en adelante seré su arma de batalla y esclavo de su existencia, mi Maestro. **

* * *

Fairy tail no se encontraba en su pelea habitual o celebración al azar, sino que la preocupación comenzaba a invadir su día.

Ya habían pasado un día desde que Natsu había salido del gremio después de escuchar lo que Mira le dijo. Cosa que ya empezaba a preocuparlos dado que Natsu jamás faltaba un día al gremio.

El maestro esperaba sentado en la barra del bar, mirando directo hacia la entrada por sí Natsu llegara. No había que ser un conocido para saber que el estaba preocupado por el joven mago. ¡Dios! ¡Hasta Gray estaba de mal humor por que no tenía a nadie con quien pelear!

Por otro lado del gremio, Erza le regañaba a su rival por su actitud, culpándola de la ausencia de Natsu. Y aunque la niña se defendía de sus regaños y actuaba como si no hubiese hecho nada, pero ella estaba terriblemente angustiada por la situación creyendo que todo era culpa suya como le gritaba Erza.

Si la situación seguía alargándose, no solo Mira tendría que disculparse, tendría que salir a buscarlo junto con los demás.

Ella tan solo quería molestarlo un poco para ver su cara de molestia pero jamás pensó que una bromita llegaría tan lejos. A veces podía ser más estúpida que cualquier otro adulto baboso del gremio.

Pero toda esa angustia y preocupación se fue enseguida cuando la puerta del gremio se abrió por unas manos de un niño de 12 años gritando: "¡Un dragón! ¡Encontré un dragón!" Todo el mundo cambio a tres ánimos en un segundo: angustia, felicidad y término con confusión.

Todos se acercaron a Natsu con preguntas de todo tipo pero la primera pregunta sobre lo que dijo fue la menor de los Strauss, Lissana Strauss.

- ¡¿Encontraste un dragón?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Ella pregunto emocionada pero al mismo tiempo confundida y sorprendida.

- ¡Si! ¡En el bosque del vulcan! Estuve hablando con él toda la noche, y fue genial…

- ¡Espera un segundo!- Erza detuvo a Natsu.- ¡¿A que te refieres con un dragón, Natsu?!

- ¡Pues a un dragón!

Todo el gremio quedo sorprendido por lo que decía pero parecía que era mentira dado que era un niño.

- ¿Un dragón? ¿Qué dices, idiota? ¡Los dragones no existen!- Nuevamente, Mira volvió a su horrible actitud de rebelde. Ella no podía ser débil frente a nadie así que decidió volver a ser mala con él para conservar su imagen.

- ¡NO! ¡Existen y tengo uno como ayudante!- Natsu le grito totalmente enojado.

Pero lamentablemente nadie tomo en serio su comentario y se rieron en su cara nuevamente.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y donde se encuentra ese dragón ayudante tuyo? Oohhh, aquí esta. Lamento no verlo, señor dragón.- Mira no paraba de burlarse de Natsu pero alguien la detuvo.

- ¡Ya basta, Mirajane!- El maestro le grito por detrás a su miembro. - ¡Por hacer esas estupideces nos hiciste pasar un mal momento!

Ella quiso responderle pero sabía que tenía razón, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Dices la verdad, Natsu?- El viejo le pregunto Natsu curioso.

- ¡Si!- Respondió alegremente, luego volteo hacía atrás.- ¡Star! ¡Ven aquí!- El llamo a su dragón con todas sus fuerzas.

En una fracción de segundo apareció algo que dejo helados del miedo a todos los miembros del gremio de magos de Fairy Tail. Un dragón rojo y negro de unos 200 centímetros detrás de Natsu, y arrodillado como un sirviente.

- **¿Qué desea de mi, Gran señor de las llamas?**- El dragón le pregunto

**-** ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

La gente grito del miedo mientras corrían hacia atrás, todos menos los amigos de Natsu y el maestro.

- ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!- Mira le pregunto mientras se puso enfrente de sus hermanos para protegerlos de la bestia.

- ¡Mi dragón! ¡Shinning Star!- Natsu declaro con orgullo.

- ¿T-Tu dragón? ¿Entonces no mentías con lo que dijiste antes?- Pregunto Erza sorprendida. - ¿C-como es que es tu sirviente?

- Bueno…no lo entendí bien pero Star lo sabe…

- Espera, chico. Mejor entra antes que la gente empiece a verlo.- Makorov sugirió.

Los dos entraron finalmente al gremio. Su reacción era de esperarse, estaban aterrados por el monstruo que acompañaba a Natsu. Temían que se enojase y decidiera comérselos.

El maestro hizo que sentaran en una de las mesas del gremio para que le contase todo.

- ¿Te llamas Shinning Star? Soy Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail. ¿Cómo es que conociste a Natsu?- Preguntó pero solo recibió silencio de parte de él.

-** Gran** **Señor de las llamas, este humano esta intentando sacarme información. ¿Qué desea que haga? **

- Bueno, creo que deberías responderle. No es un enemigo así que no hay de que preocuparse.

- **Entendido. Bien, me presentare a usted, Makarov Dreyar. Mi nombre es Shinning Star y soy el sirviente de mi amo, el gran Señor de las llamas, Natsu Dragneel.**

- Espera, ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

- **El gran señor de las llamas decidió que lo llamara de esa manera, Makarov Dreyar.**

- Ya veo, era de esperarse de él.- Una pequeña gota cayo de su cabeza- Pero, ¿Realmente eres un dragón?

- **No.**

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No eres un dragón?!- Natsu preguntó decepcionado.- ¿Entonces que eres?

- **Soy un Dark Vessel, gran señor de las llamas. **

Todos miraron con confusión al falso dragón.

- ¿Qué es un "Dark Vessel"? – Makarov pregunto de nuevo.

- **Un Dark Vessel es una maquina creada através de la magia y la alquimia. Mi creador me doto de grandes habilidades para la destrucción de mis adversarios, y la muerte de estos mismos.**

La respuesta no ayudo para nada a la situación actual de los miembros. Solo hizo que le temieran aún mas cuando menciono la muerte en sus funciones primordiales.

Pero el maestro no se encontraba asustado. Estaba demasiado serio con esta maquina.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer con Natsu?- Makarov pregunto mas serio que nunca.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacía el monstruo asesino esperando con temor lo siguiente que iba a decir.

- **Lo que el gran señor de las llamas desee para mí.**- Respondió normalmente.- **No poseo una voluntad propia o deseos personales. No se me incorporo tal cosa. Mi único propósito es servir a la persona que se volviera mi Maestro, y esa persona ya esta aquí. Así que no debería preocuparse por el bienestar del gran señor de las llamas. Lo protegeré hasta el final.**

Pese a que no tuviera deseos, Makarov no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio tras escucharlo decir tal cosa.

- Si eso es lo que harás, por mi esta bien.- Makarov se paro en la mesa. - ¡Festejemos por el descubrimiento de Natsu!

Finalmente todos pudieron calmarse en Fairy Tail y volver a su humor de siempre.

En cuestión de segundos, todos se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo alegremente. Todos los niños se lanzaron hacía Star con emoción y felicidad.

Ver a Star de cerca no los asustaba, les encantaba ver algo tan genial frente a sus ojos. Como si los cuentos que sus padres les leían se volvieran realidad.

Pero no todos pensaban de la misma manera del nuevo miembro del gremio.

Erza no podía dejar de preocuparse del joven Dragon Slayer. Algo en ese monstruo no calzaba, no importa lo que dijese el maestro era muy peligroso. ¡Y estaría todo el tiempo con un niño pequeño! Pero no puede dejar que nadie supiera de estos pensamientos, en especial ese monstruo. Tenerlo en contra no sería para nada bueno, no sin saber que tan poderoso es antes de enfrentarlo (si se da tal caso).

En el caso de Mira, ella se encontraba humillada. Todo lo que le dijo a Natsu se le vino devuelta como un tren a toda prisa. Pese que se asusto un poco de que el niño desapareciera, ahora desearía que lo hubiese hecho. Además, ese Star estaba muy cerca de sus hermanos. Sin saberlo, estaba de acuerdo en que era muy peligroso y que no tenía que ponerlo en su contra de momento, no hasta saber que tan fuerte es.

Y la fiesta siguió durante todo el día. Nadie trabajo ese día. No pararon, ni siquiera cuando los vecinos cercanos se acercaron a quejarse del todo el ruido que hacían. Festejaron hasta que sus cuerpos se rindieran.

Eventualmente la noche llego, pero los últimos en irse fueron Natsu y su Vessel. Por órdenes del Maestro, debían salir últimos para que nadie viese al sirviente y llamasen a los Rune Knights.

Así que tuvieron que salir cuando el abuelo cerró el gremio por todas las entradas posibles.

Y con una cautela de espía, los dos lograron caminar hacia el hogar del pelirrosa.

* * *

Natsu y Star entraron a la pequeña cabaña. Apenas entro el joven se tiro agotado a su cama rupestre.

- ¡Dios, estoy cansado!

Star se lo quedo mirando fijamente (Aunque no tuviese ojos), cosa que incomodo a su Maestro.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? ¿No estas cansado?

- **No debería preocuparse, puedo estar en pie durante varias semanas. Me es demasiado complicado cansarme por gastar energía. **

- Ah, entonces eres muy dura. ¡Bien! ¡Eso significa que eres muy fuerte!- Una sonrisa de emoción apareció en su rostro. Esperando un día pelear contra él. – Por cierto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo? Si la gente del pueblo te viese, se asustarían y llamarían al consejo.

- **Mi apariencia puede resultar amenazadora, gran señor de las llamas. Debo admitir que no es buena idea mantener mi forma de batalla todo el tiempo.**

Entonces algo surgió a la mente de Natsu. - ¡¿Esta es tu forma de batalla?! ¡¿Te puedes transformar?!- Natsu pregunto emocionado.

- **Si. Se me ha dado la habilidad de poseer dos tipos de formas verdaderas. La que usted mira en estos momentos es la que se denomina "forma de batalla", en esta forma obtengo mayor fuerza y resistencia a la hora de combatir. Pero también poseo mi forma de camuflaje que me permite camuflarme como un humano común y corriente. **

- ¿De verdad? Eso si que es conveniente. ¿Puedes mostrármela?

- **¿Es una orden o pregunta?**

- ¡Hazlo, por favor!- Le pido totalmente ansioso por verla.

Tras decirle eso, su cuerpo empezó a brillar tan fuerte como una estrella fugaz o el mismo sol que brilla durante los días de verano. La luz cegó a Natsu enseguida pero eso no le quito entusiasmo al joven.

Es mas, lo aumento unas mil veces más.

El niño se imaginaba a un hombre grande y musculoso como un luchador de lucha libre. Que tuviese tatuajes por todo su cuerpo, y una mirada que acabara con todos sus enemigos con tal solo verlos.

Por lo tanto el salto de su cama hacía él, más que nada por la emoción. Entonces choco contra el pecho de su sirviente por mal calculo.

Ambos cayeron hacia el suelo pero el joven Dragon Slayer no sintió la caída o dolor al chocar su cabeza contra su nuevo amigo. Sino que este se la amortiguo para que no le doliese.

Eso es lo que pensó, ya que sintió que cayó con algo bastante suave y caliente. Era bastante grande, del mismo tamaño que su cabeza. Sea que sea, no solo amortiguo su caída sino que tampoco le dejaba ver ya que todo estaba oscuro para él. Y la luz que él emitía ya había desaparecido.

Por lo tanto, Natsu levanto finalmente su cabeza para ver a su dragón en su forma de camuflaje humano.

Su ansiedad por ver a ese gran hombre que Natsu deseaba ser desapareció enseguida junto a su cara de felicidad. ¿Qué las reemplazo? Un shock psicólogico terrible para un niño de 12 años

No era un hombre musculoso lleno de tatuajes de unos 2 metros debajo de él. Era una mujer.

Una mujer de pelo largo, color púrpura y ojos azules. De unos 174 centimetros de altura. Una preciosura que no podría tener más de 18 años. Pero lo más terrible de ella no era su cabello largo y sedoso, o su dulce aroma a miel. Era algo que cambió totalmente el humor de Natsu y su perspectiva de Shinning Star: Estaba completamente desnuda.

Bueno, no completamente. Gracias a la palmas de Natsu ella era capaz de cubrir sus pezones, eso y que la pierna de Natsu cubría esa parte que diferenciaba a los hombres de las mujeres.

- ¿Qué sucede, gran señor de las llamas? ¿Mi apariencia no es buena para camuflarme?- Star se levanto enseguida, intercambiando roles con su amo. – Les pido mil disculpas, gran señor de las llamas. Jamás pensé que mi apariencia humana fuera tan inconveniente.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Natsu grito con todas sus fuerzas como si lo estuviesen asesinando, pero su cara estaba demasiado caliente para él. - ¡Eres…eres…eres…UNA CHICA!

- Jamás he dicho que sea un hombre. Lamento haberlo confundido, aceptare cualquier castigo…

- ¡¿Por qué esta desnuda?!

- No he tenido la oportunidad de vestirme…- Entonces, Star vi que la cara de su maestro estaba totalmente roja. - ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡Su cara esta roja! – Por primera vez demostró algo muy cercano a un sentimiento de preocupación.- Déjeme revisarlo.

Ella se acerco enseguida a su amo, se agacho para estar a la misma altura. Luego puso su frente contra la suya, Natsu miro fijamente a los ojos azules de su sirviente. Eran muy hermosos pero estaban vacíos, no había sentimientos en ellos solo era unos ojos muertos que no lo miraban como él.

Pero lamentablemente sus ojos miraron para abajo pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Si la gente del gremio lo viese no sabría que dirían de él. A lo mejor Erza le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

- ¡Esta hirviendo, gran señor de las llamas! ¡Tiene una fiebre de 60 grados!- Ella agarro ambos brazos del jovenzuelo con fuerza, como una madre asustada por su hijo.- ¡Tengo que bajar la fiebre enseguida!

Ella miro por toda la casa buscando una habitación en especial. La única que podría ayudarle ahora: el baño.

Star llevo a natsu hasta su bañera, en cuestión de segundo abrió la ducha y cerro la puerta. El joven la miro con miedo esta vez, pensando en una sola cosa, lo que pensó que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Disculpe por esto, gran señor de las llamas.- Le dijo como disculpandose de algo.

Y tras decir eso, ella hizo lo peor para la situación. Empezó a desnudar a Natsu Dragneel.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que demonios estas haciendo?!

- ¡No se preocupe, enseguida se curara de su fiebre!- Antes de que Natsu pudiera responderle, ella ya le había sacado sus calzoncillos.

O sea, Natsu estaba en un baño desnudo junto a una hermosa mujer que lucía de 18 años y que tenía pechos más grandes que la gente de este mismo anime.

El niño se cubrió su hombría como acto instintivo. Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, ni siquiera cuando él y Gray se bañaron junto con Erza. Pero esto lo hacía sentir avergonzado.

Sin darse cuenta, Star y él estaban sentados dentro de la bañera. Pareciera que una hermana mayor estaba bañando a su hermanito.

- No se preocupe, déjemelo todo a mí, gran señor de las llamas.- Star comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de Natsu con el jabón que tenía en su mano. Pensando que estaba ayudándole a bajar su fiebre. – (¿Qué extraño? No veo que su temperatura baje. ¡¿Estaré haciendo algo mal?!)

Pero la cruda verdad es que Natsu estaba a cien cuando sentía que ella tocaba su cuerpo con sus manos enjabonadas. Eran muy tiernas, como si lo estuvieran cuidando. Lo trataban con suma delicadeza, como las mismas manos que lo lavaban.

Y no era solo eso, mas seguía la sirviente ella apretaba sus pechos contra su espalda. Se podía sentir que eran muy grandes pero sobre todo muy suaves como algodón.

Aunque había algo que le llamo la atención, no podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y ella no se sentía calida como uno esperaría, estaba muy fría, no físicamente pero una manera que uno se daría cuenta enseguida. Es como si ella no estuviese allí, como si fuera un muerto.

- Gran señor de las llamas, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Ella le preguntó.

- S-S-Si, no te preocupes.

- Ya veo. Entonces pude…- Cuando Natsu se dio vuelta para verla, ella lo miro con ojos aún mas vacíos.-…gran…

- ¿Star?

Ella cayó encima de su maestro, creando una situación aún peor. Natsu intento sacársela de encima pero era demasiado pesado para él. Observo a su sirviente y vio que ella tenía una cara de cansancio monumental.

- L-Lo lamento pero no he estado activa en mucho tiempo y haber estado en mi forma de combate me agoto demasiado. ¿Gran señor de las llamas?

Natsu no pudo escuchar nada de las palabras de Shinning Star, sino que la primera hemorragia nasal de Natsu había sucedido gracias a ella, generándole desmayo por sobre-excitamiento.

Tan solo quería que ese día acabase de una buena vez pero no sabía que tan solo todo había empezado para él, y que lo peor ni siquiera se comparaba con esto.

* * *

**Tom Reidem y Lcsalamandra presentan:**

**"Dark Vessels"  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Mashima. Ya que es nuestra segunda historia, Tom Reidem y yo escribimos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. Ahora señalaremos algunos puntos importantes: Esta historia sucede en un universo alterno. Así que no queremos quejas de que no seguimos la trama original, pues el aviso ya se ha escrito. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Capitulo dos.**

El joven mata dragones apenas comenzaba a despertarse cuando un pequeño rayo de sol se infiltraba a través de la ventana que se encontraba enfrente de su cama. En el momento que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol, Natsu recordó todos esos eventos extraños que habían sucedido el día anterior, las vergonzosas derrotas ante Erza, su horas de entrenamiento en el bosque, la pelea con el Vulcan, y los mas importante, el descubrimiento de aquella criatura que mas tarde se convirtió en una hermosa chica desnuda.

Dragneel movió la cabeza un poco confundido, desde su punto de vista era imposible que todo hubiera pasado en un día, por lo que se hizo a la idea de que todo había sido un sueño. Y tenia bases para fundamentarlo, no recordaba haberse acostado ni el momento en que se durmió; era mas fácil para él creer que Erza se había pasado de fuerza con uno de sus golpes, lo cual lo habría dejado inconsciente, y algún integrante del gremio lo había llevado hasta su casa. Natsu movió su cabeza, convencido de esa idea.

—Vaya que tuve un sueño bastante extraño—dijo para si mismo, volviéndose a recostar.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño lo ha perturbado, Gran señor de las llamas?

—Uno bastante extraño, soñé que peleaba con un Vulcan y en el proceso encontraba una criatura cuyo nombre era Shinning Star—respondió el chico ignorando quien le había formulado esa pregunta.

—Lamento contradecirlo Gran señor de las llamas, pero eso no ha sido un sueño.

Natsu que en ese momento había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los abrió de golpe. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama, el cual no había tenido el tiempo de examinar, y en este se encontraba Star que lo observaba con su mirada indiferente. Dragneel sobresaltado por la presencia de aquella chica, giró bruscamente provocando que el cayera al suelo llevándose la sabana blanca que cubría a la Vessel. Tras resentir el golpe de la caída, el chico se reincorporo de nuevo solo para volver a caer al suelo debido a la hemorragia nasal que provoco al ver nuevamente desnuda a Star.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Gran señor de las llamas?—Star se paró de golpe y se abalanzo hacia el mata dragones tratando de encontrar la herida en su cabeza que provocaba tanta expulsión de sangre, sin aun comprender que ella era la única responsable.

Por su parte, Natsu Dragneel sentía algo en su cuerpo que jamás antes había experimentado. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de Star con su cuerpo. Una parte inferior de su cuerpo en especial, subía cada vez más de temperatura.

Guiada por la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, notó ese leve aumento de temperatura en las partes masculinas de su amo. Sin ninguna morbosidad, guió su mano pensando que tal vez la temperatura de su mano podría equilibrar la temperatura de aquel órgano reproductor. Natsu al darse cuenta que la mano de la chica tenía como objetivo a su pequeño "Salamander", se sonrojo más de lo debido. Gracias a la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento pudo mover su mano rápidamente, logrando sujetar la muñeca de Star al momento que su mano ingresaba a su pantalón.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!—exclamó Natsu enojado.

Star no se inmutó ante la furia de su amo. Parpadeo un par de veces y procedió a explicar lo que planeaba.

—Gran señor de las llamas, he notado que la parte de su cuerpo que esta debajo de su pantalón esta aumentando cada vez más su temperatura y tamaño. Por lo que es evidente que si sigue en ese estado…explotara.

A Dragneel casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar que sus partes más sensibles podrían explotar tan fácilmente. Fue tal el susto que se llevo en ese momento, que su piel palideció al instante, su temperatura corporal bajo de golpe y finalmente se desmayó ante una Star que seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Ya para el mediodía se podía observar a un Natsu Dragneel un poco mas tranquilo, aunque aun le costaba mirara a la cara a Star pues tenia miedo de que su temperatura volviera a subir y su órgano reproductor explotara. La Vessel por su parte seguía sentada en aquella cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas. No era que sintiera vergüenza alguna, lo hacia por que su amo le había ordenado que cubriera su desnudez con la primera cosa que encontrara. Aunque veía con una pequeña pizca de curiosidad como el gran señor de las llamas se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente.

El joven mata dragones se encontraba en un gran aprieto. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que Star había cambiado a su forma humana? Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta hace unas horas, cuando aquella chica no era tan femenina, sino por el contrario, tenia la apariencia de un gran y poderoso monstruo. Deseaba por un momento que aquella Vessel tomara de nuevo la forma de aquella bestia, así no sentiría esos drásticos cambios en su cuerpo al verla de frente. Natsu abrió los ojos completamente al momento de que una grandiosa idea iluminó su cabeza. No era necesario romperse la cabeza, solo debía pedirle a Star que cambiara nuevamente de forma y el asunto se arreglaría por completo. Dragneel saltó felizmente mientras reía triunfante, ahora las ideas de su mente consistían a adular su ego por tan grandiosa idea.

Volvió en dirección de Shinning, la señalo triunfante; pero ya teniendo las palabras en su boca, otra idea apareció en su mente arruinando la primera. ¿Cómo iría de camino al gremio con una terrorífica criatura siguiéndole de cerca y a plena luz del día? Dragneel comenzó a tirar de sus mechones rosados mientras maldecía la cruel jugada que su cerebro le hizo. Soltó un grito lleno de frustración, golpeado su cabeza contra el suelo. Tal vez por la conmoción cerebral que surgió en ese momento pudo entender aquella frase que Igneel le había dicho: "Es mejor destruir, antes de pensar".

Y vaya que su padre dragón tenia razón, prefería destruir cosas antes de que su cerebro le jugara bromas como la de hace unos momentos. Pero no podía destruir simplemente a Star ya que no había hecho nada malo. Inhaló pesadamente, antes de decidir que hacer con ella, primero tenia que cubrir su desnudez. Aunque ahora fue el turno de mirar a Shinning con curiosidad.

El problema no era lo que llevaría puesto, era fácil entrar en una tienda, tomar algunas prendas y Star estaría lista. Sin embrago, el verdadero dilema se encontraba en las prendas que iban debajo de una blusa o pantalón. Dragneel no sabía como comprar ese tipo de ropa. Llegó a una clara conclusión, necesitaba ayuda de otra chica. Pero, ¿Quién seria la indicada para ayudarle en tan gran tarea? Entendía que el asunto de la ropa interior era bastante delicado, ya que accidentalmente un día mientras jugaba con Lisanna en el parque y peleaba con Mirajane, accidentalmente vio las bragas de su mejor amiga, ocasionando que Lisanna se avergonzara y recibiera una enorme patada en la cara, cortesía de Mirajane. Durante una semana, Mira lo auto nombró como pervertido y su hermana menor lo evitó en ese tiempo.

Dragneel tragó saliva, las hermanas Strauss no eran una opción. Por lo que solo había alguien capaz de hablar de ese tema y no golpearlo en el proceso: Erza. Ella era la indicada para esta misión, si ambos se podían bañar juntos, existía la posibilidad de que Scarlet accediera a ayudarle. Natsu chocó ambos puños decidido, ahora solo tenia que cubrir la desnudez de Star en el trascurso del camino al gremio. Recorrió la casa con la mirada buscando algo que le sirviera de utilidad; las sabanas de su cama era demasiado trasparentes para cubrir todo su cuerpo, y en parte no quería que su nueva compañera pescara un resfriado. Chasqueó lo dedos victorioso al encontrar con su mirada aquellas cortinas que cubrían sus improvisadas ventanas.

* * *

El trayecto hacia el gremio pasó sin ningún accidente, lo que provoco un gran alivio en Natsu al momento de visualizar el gremio. Claro que llamó un poco la atención en el camino pues la gente que se encontraban con ellos se preguntaban; ¿porque un chico era acompañado por una belleza vestida con cortinas y sabanas? Dragneel se sintió incomodo por las miradas y murmullos de la muchedumbre, casi por un instante deseo gritarle a las otra personas que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, pero esto habría ocasionado una pelea, haciendo que Star defendiera a su amo entrando en su forma de batalla. Eso no era nada conveniente para ambos pues una simple llamada y la guardia real estaría tratando de encerrarlos en un calabozo de por vida pues era fácil malinterpretar que Star habría sido creada con magia. Y hasta el más inexperto sabia que crear vidas a través de la magia estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Se acercó lentamente a la entrada del gremio para asegurarse de no ser sorprendido por algún miembro que salía del lugar. Abrió lentamente la puerta provocando un leve chirrido que por fortuna nadie pudo escuchar. Tenía toda seguridad de que su campo de visión captara el interior del gremio en una gran pelea entre sus miembros como era costumbre; todos los magos estarían tan ocupados en romperse la cara que nadie prestaría atención a que él y Star entraran al lugar, encontrarían a Erza rápidamente, la sacarían del gremio y así la tarea casi resultaría completa. Natsu sonrió victorioso, no había nada que interviniera en su perfecto plan. Fue hasta cuando por fin miró hacia el interior y descubrió que el gremio estaba bastante tranquilo; sus esperanzas de entrar con Star sin que nadie se diera cuenta se rompieron igual que un cristal cuando entra al contacto con una piedra. Bajó la cabeza resignado, ¿de que servía tener buenas ideas si el universo iba a conspirar en tu contra? Después de unos minutos de pensar por fin tuvo una clara idea de lo que tenia que hacer, debía entrar solo si no quería llamar la atención de los demás, haría que Erza lo acompañara afuera y ahí le explicaría detalladamente lo que estaría sucediendo, ya que no quería ser tachado como un pervertido al igual que Gray.

—Star—le hizo una señal con el dedo para que ella se acercara a él. Ella comprendió perfectamente, obedeciendo a su amo—, necesito que te quedes fuera del gremio un momento.

Bueno, al menor el mata dragones tenia seguro que Shinning no arruinaría lo planeado.

—Me niego—respondió ella con indiferencia.

— ¡¿Por qué?!—exclamó Natsu completamente enojado de que incluso su Vessel lo desobedeciera.

—Gran señor de las llamas, mi único propósito es protegerlo, así que no puedo dejarlo solo para que sus enemigos intenten ocasionarle algún daño.

Dragneel se quedó sin palabras, ese era un gran argumento en su defensa.

—Pero Star—se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar en un buen argumento—, no hay ningún enemigo en el gremio. Mira esto—Natsu se arremangó la parte de su vestimenta que cubría su símbolo del gremio—, todo el que porte este símbolo es considerado como familia.

La Vessel miró fijamente aquella singular marca en forma de hada. Su mirada era bastante penetrante por lo que Dragneel sintiéndose incomodo, volvió a cubrirla.

—Ahora lo entiendes Star—el mata dragones movió la cabeza de forma positiva, anticipando la respuesta e su compañera.

—Gran señor de las llamas—Dragneel se emocionó al saber que Star había comprendido, así que se acercó a ella un poco mas— ¿Qué es una familia?

Natsu cayó al suelo tras oír eso. Simplemente no era el momento para explicarle el significado de esa palabra, además ambos se estaban arriesgando que algún miembro llegara al gremio y viera a Star de esa manera. Simplemente no quería que vieran a su compañera desnuda, eso seria bastante humillante ya que el había sido visto como vino al mundo cuando Erza lo obligaba a bañarse con él. No. Star no debía pasara por esa misma situación.

—Star, ¡te ordenó que te quedes aquí afuera!— le comentó impacientado por ya no tener ningún plan.

—Entiendo.

Dragneel movió el cabeza bastante confundido. No pensaba que convencer a Star seria tan fácil, pero ¿qué era lo que había echo a Shinning cambia de opinión? Natsu movió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esa duda de su mente; no era el momento para perder el tiempo, tendría que actuar ya mismo. Dispuesto a entrar al gremio un poco nervioso, escuchó unas palabras de Vessel.

—Gran señor de las llamas—Natsu se volvió hacia ella—, me quedare aquí afuera pues usted me lo ha ordenado. Sin embargo lo estaré observando todo el tiempo al pendiente de que nadie lo ataque.

Dragneel solo asintió pues no quería perder mas el tiempo.

Entró al gremio simulando su actitud despreocupada de todas las mañanas, ya que no quería que nadie sospechara de nada. Logro observar como algunos miembros estaban sentados tomando algún refrigerio, otros simplemente estaban parados enfrente de la pizarra de misiones buscando conveniente en recompensa. También pudo ver como Mirajane desayunaba con sus dos hermanos, dura un lapso de segundo, Natsu pudo ver que ella se encontraba feliz de convivir con su familia. Esa imagen provoco que pensara el la respuesta con la que Star le había respondido:

— _¿Qué es una familia? _

Dragneel detuvo su marcha, quedando hipnotizado por sus propios recuerdos. Imaginó que Star siempre debió estar sola sin no comprendía esa palabra, sintió un poco de lastima hacia ella.

—Mocoso, ¿qué estas viendo?—le preguntó Mira al entender que el asesino de dragones se les quedó viendo por un rato prolongado.

Salió de sus pensamientos para encontrar la mirada retadora de la mayor de los Strauss.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelear? Por mi no hay ningún problema—ahora fue el turno de Mira de quedársele viendo a Natsu—. Oye debilucho, ¿dónde esta tu extraña criatura?

Tanto Lisanna como Elfman le reprocharon a su hermana por buscar pelea con Natsu tan temprano. Por su parte ella sentía un poco de miedo al saber que aquel monstruo andaba sin correa.

Dragneel hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de Mira, dando media vuelta para seguir buscando a la chica de cabellos Escarlata. Tras dar otra breve inspección, la encontró sentada en la barra almorzando su postre favorito. Natsu sonrió alegremente al verla, lo cual este gesto de alegría no paso inadvertido por los hermanos Strauss. Caminó lentamente hacia la pelirroja mientras sentía como la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo. Era el momento que tanto estaba esperando, solo era hacer que Erza saliera del gremio y tras un par de minutos Star estaría vestida.

A todo el gremio, exceptuando a Erza, le llamo la atención el especial nerviosismo de Natsu. Cuando por fin estuvo enfrente de Scarlet, Dragneel hizo una sonrisa que no pudo a completar debido al miedo que tenia.

—Erza, buenos días—dijo lentamente para no tartamudear.

—Buenos días—contestó ella sin préstale la mas mínima atención.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de un segundo a otro, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. Comenzó a sentir mas calor de lo habitual en su cuerpo provocando que sudara un poco más de la cuenta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada al suelo tratando de tranquilizarse; sin embrago Erza por fin noto esta extraña actitud.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó un poco preocupada.

Dragneel apretó sus dientes, no era el momento para dudar. Y sin darse cuenta, subió su volumen de voz demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Erza, necesito hablar contigo en privado!

Scarlet se sobresalto por un momento en la forma en que Natsu había dicho eso. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de interrumpir su comida solo para escuchar, según entendía ella, otro reto de pelea por parte del chico.

—Natsu, si tienes algo que decirme, no hay necesidad de que hablemos en privado.

Dragneel se palmeó la cara, ¿cuánto mas tenia que pasar para cumplir su objetivo? La conocía muy bien, "Titania" no cambiaria de actitud tan fácilmente. Estaba completamente fastidiado, simplemente se rendiría y soltaría la pregunta igual que una bomba.

— Necesito que me prestes algunas de tus prendas íntimas.

Lo había hecho, ahora solo necesitaba esperar la respuesta de Scarlet o en el peor de los casos, simplemente seria golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente.

Pero no fue ninguna de las anteriores, ella solo lo miro con…preocupación, como si le tuviera lastima.

- Dios mío, Natsu. J-Jamás pensé que los golpes que te dí te hubieran hecho tanto daño.- Erza respondió como si estuviese culpándose de un asesinato.- Lo lamento, por esta vez puedes pegarme.

Para su sorpresa, no fue la reacción que él esperaba de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo significaba que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

- Emm, Erza…yo estoy perfecto, no me paso nada.- Natsu respondió un poco incomodo.- Pero hablaba en serio sobre tus prendas intimas.

Erza miro nuevamente a Natsu, pero esta vez se encontraba enojada. Pero no con la persona frente a él sino con alguien más. Alguien que tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve.

- ¡Mirajane!- Erza fue a ver junto con Natsu a la chica del pelo pálido.

La mayor de los Strauss miro con cara de enojada a su rival.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, cerda?

- "¿Qué quiero?" ¡Deja de bromear! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer que Natsu me pida "eso"?! ¡¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?!- Erza le pregunto, mas bien regaño, a la albina.

Natsu por otra parte, estaba sin palabras. Ella seguía sin tomar en serio lo que le había dicho.

- ¡¿Huh?! ¿Qué estas diciendo, idiota? No tengo ni la mas puta idea de lo que estas hablando. Y además, ¿Quién te crees que eres para culparme sin pruebas?- Una vena empezó a resaltarse en su cabeza a medida que ella hablaba con la pelirroja.

- E-Erza, ella no me obligo a hacer nada…

- ¡No la defiendas, Natsu!

- ¡¿Defenderme?! ¡¿De que?! ¡Yo lo hice nada! ¡Y si hubiera hecho algo, no necesito que este enclenque me defienda!

- ¡¿A quien llamas enclenque, maldita?!- Ahora el joven dragonslayer entro a la pelea, olvidándose lo que él vino a hacer.

- ¡No hay otro enclenque además de ti, enclenque!

- ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Mirajane!- Erza se interpuso entre ambos magos, por otro lado, los jóvenes Strauss miraban a su hermana con la misma cara de "otra vez".

- ¡¿Qué esta haciendo, Erza?! ¡Sal del medio o sino te tiro al suelo junto con esa enclenque!- El niño pelirosado protesto ante lo que parecía ser una defensa de la pequeña caballera.

- "¡¿Tirarme al suelo?!" ¡Ja! ¡Es mucho mas fácil intentar que un vegetariano coma una hamburguesa!- La albina se burlo del pobre niño

Pese a que la cosa se estaba poniendo muy caliente entre ellos, los adultos no hacían nada para detener tal alboroto.

Es mas, se comparaban con ellos mismos de jóvenes al verlos tan activos entre sí. Ni siquiera el maestro Makarov hizo nada al respecto, solo suspiro y pensó en voz alta: "Los jóvenes hoy en día."

Como siempre Natsu, fue el primero en dar el golpe, aun después de todo lo que le dijo Erza sobre no hacerlo. Pero para su sorpresa, la chica esquivo el golpe sin problemas. Dejando al chico con demasiadas aperturas para atacar.

Y ella no sería el "Demonio" Mirajane si no aprovechaba esa apertura para contraatacarlo.

Pero al momento que ella lanzo su puño, algo impresionante pasó en Fairy Tail.

Algo que dejo paralizados y sorprendidos a cada uno de los integrantes de esta institución mágica.

Mira no era estúpida, ella sabía como golpear. Conocía su nivel de fuerza y el de Natsu, que él detuviera su ataque no era posible. En especial, si el estaba tan vulnerable como hace unos segundos. O sea, que desde un principio estaba asegurada su victoria.

Pero todo lo anterior era irrevelante frente a esta situación.

No fue Natsu quien detuvo el ataque sino una extraña. Una mujer de pelo largo y de color violeta, que raramente usaba como ropa cortinas y sabanas. Cosa que hizo que se ruborizara un poco.

Todo el mundo veía con asombro a esa hermosa de metro setenta.

- No puedo permitirle lastimar al Gran Señor de las llamas, niña.- La mujer le hablo a Mirajane pero solo logro empeorar la situación.

- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Y tú quien carajo eres, zorra?!- Mira pregunto enojada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

La mujer no le respondió, se la quedo mirando en silencio. Erza y todos los integrantes del gremio estaban igual de confundidos que Mira, todos a excepción del maestro de esa mujer: Natsu Dragneel.

- ¿Y tu quien serías, señorita?- Makarov se acerco tranquilamente hacia la inquilina. Sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás miembros.

La desconocida no respondió a su pregunta y siguió manteniendo su silencio. Ella no mostraba ningún rastro de interés en él, como si no estuviese escuchando.

- Ehh, abuelo ella es…bueno, como explicarlo…- Natsu rompió el silencio pero solo logro que todos lo miraran muy seriamente.

- ¿La conoces, Natsu?- Erza le pregunto.

- Bueno…ella es…es algo complicado.- La presión no lo ayuda a responder a la interrogante del momento.- Es…Star.

Finalmente respondió el pequeño Natsu, pese a que no quería hacerlo por todos los problemas que le traía a continuación: Un silencio incomodo.

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

Por 3 minutos enteros, Fairy Tail se quedo en silencio. Todas las actividades diarias gremiales se detuvieron durante esos minutos. Fue histórico para Fairy Tail. El día mas silencioso de la historia de Fairy Tail desde que Mavis Vermillion lo fundo hace años.

- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Otro record se rompió ese día en Fairy Tail: el grito más grande que hubo dentro del gremio.

- ¡¿C-Como es que…eh?!- Mirajane dijo totalmente desconcertada por lo que escucho.

- Espera, Natsu. ¿Cómo es que ese monstruo de ayer se volvió eso? S-Sin ofender, claro.- Erza pregunto esta vez pero inmediatamente se disculpo con Star, aunque ella no hizo nada por el comentario.

- Al parecer esta es…Star, ¿Podrías explicarles?

- Las Dark Vessels poseemos un modo de camuflaje, nos permite adaptar una forma humana para evitar ser detectadas. El objetivo de este modo es para pasar desapercibidas junto a nuestros maestros. Además de ser una manera de recuperar energía perdida por haber utilizado demasiado tiempo mí forma de combate.- Star respondió a sus dudas con un tono totalmente monótono.

- ¿E-En serio? Ya veo, es un alivio.- Makarov intento dar lo mejor de si para sonreír.- Pero, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

- El gran señor de las llamas me dijo que me vistiera con lo pudiera encontrar, por lo tanto tuve que improvisar con lo que encontré.

- Entiendo, Erza podrías darle algo para vestirla bien.

- S-Si.

* * *

Varios minutos después, el gremio volvió a su humor habitual. Tal vez un poco mas alegro, mas que nada por parte de los hombres, que se encontraban feliz por haber recibido a esa preciosura en vez de un monstruo espantoso.

Para evitar equivocaciones en el futuro, Makarov se aseguro que la Vessel obtuviera el sello oficial de Fairy Tail en su mano. Obviamente después de vestirla correctamente.

Star tuvo suerte que fue Erza la que la vistió, de haber sido el maestro o Mira hubiera terminado en muy malas manos. Así que ella le dio un saco de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un par de botas marrones y un pantalón de color azul oscuro.

Finalmente, el joven Dragneel pudo darse un respiro. Relajarse por al menos un instante. Énfasis en "instante".

- Oi, enclenque.

- ¡¿A quien llamas así?!- Natsu salto enojado de su silla tras escuchar la falta de respeto por parte de Mira.

- A ti no, idiota. A esta enclenque de aquí.- La albina esta vez estaba refriéndose a Star.- Pero si reaccionas con solo escuchar eso, significa que admites que eres un enclenque, Natsu.- Mirajane le dio una sonrisa burlona al Dragon Slayer rosado.

- Maldita…- Natsu gruño por su comentario pero antes de contra decirle, Star se puso entre medio de ellos.

- ¿Qué necesitas de mi, niña?

- Vengo a decirte que solo paraste mi puño por que me sorprendiste, nada más.

- Eso es imposible. Te sorprendiste después de que parara tú puño pero puedo deducir que estas diciéndome esto para negar que seas más débil que yo.

- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?! ¡No bromees!

- Es una conclusión errónea, niña. Mi aclaración no poseía ningún fin de comedía, era un hecho. Pero nuevamente llego a la conclusión que niegas todo lo que implique que eres más débil que yo.

Todos los miembros del gremio dijeron "uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh" al mismo tiempo, poniendo en vergüenza a Strauss. Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle algo, Lissana se puso de por medio.

- Hey, Natsu. ¿Qué poderes tiene ella?- Ella le pregunto a su amigo algo emocionada.

- La verdad…no se. ¡Oi, Star!

- ¿Qué necesita, Gran señor de las Llamas?

- Pasa que no se que poderes tienes así que… ¿Puedes mostrarnos?

- Por supuesto.- Star levanto su mano izquierda.- Break on.- Después de pronunciar esas palabras, su mano se prendió fuego.

- ¡Que bien, puedes usar fuego!- Natsu dijo con alegría, finalmente podía conseguir comida gratis.

- En resumen, sí. ¿Mi poder esta a sus expectativas?

- ¡Si! ¡Es genial! Hasta ahora solo conocí a una sola persona que pudiera utilizar magia de fuego…

- Esto no es magia.

Nuevamente, Star consiguió toda la atención del gremio. "Esto no es magia", eso sorprendió a todos los magos presentes ahí.

- ¿Entonces que es?- Erza se metió a la conversación.

- Mi Container: Break Hearth.

- ¿Break Hearth? ¿Así es como se llama tú poder?

- Si. Break Hearth me permite utilizar pirokinesis o utilizar fuego, como ustedes dicen. Es la habilidad que mi creador me instalo al construirme.

- Ya veo, entonces…- Mirajane saco del medio a su hermana y choco sus puños.- Probémosla.

En una centésima de segundo, mira le lanzo una patada giratoria a Star. Fue explosivo pero…Star no se movió de su lugar. Y no crean que logro atraparla como una grosa, lo contrario, no hizo absolutamente nada para defenderse. Se quedo ahí parada, sin reacción alguna.

Con respecto a la patada, créanlo o no le dio en la cara pero…no le hizo nada. Como si jamás la hubieran golpeado.

- ¡Mirajane! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!- La jovenzuela logro poner de malas al viejo maestro.

- ¡Si! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres hacerla a Star?!- También logro captar la ira del maestro de la Vessel.

- Maldita, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para defenderte?

- No había necesidad de hacerlo. Tus golpes son demasiados débiles, incluso en mi forma humana.- Star le respondió tranquilamente.- Y de haber sido mas fuerte, jamás te hubiera hecho daño.

- ¡¿Huh?!- Eso la dejo perpleja.- ¡¿Y eso por que?!

- No tengo ningún motivo razonable para pelear contra ti en estos momentos. No tengo por que demostrarte quien ganaría entre nosotros dos.

- Puta de…

- ¡Para, Mirajane! ¡Ya oíste al Maestro! Ya déjala en paz.- La chica de la armadura detuvo a Mira de hacer algo estúpido, otra vez.

- ¡¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para ordenarme, cerda?!

- ¡¿A quien le dices cerda, anoréxica?!

- ¡Ya no peleen!- Lissana intento detener a ambas de su "charla amistosa" pero un chico se interpuso entre ambas.

- Si de verdad eres tan fuerte Mira, ¿Por qué no peleas contra Star?- Natsu reto a su compañera a que peleara contra Star.- Claro, que no tengas miedo de perder contra un enclenque.

- *Cabreada al extremo*¡Esta bien! ¡Voy a quebrar a esta zorra!

Star miro como si nada a la escena frente a sus ojos, no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba. Su opinión no existía para nadie. No tenía ningún comentario que dar. Esto es lo que el Gran Señor de las llamas desea, y lo que el Gran Señor de las llamas desee lo tendrá.

- ¡Oryya!- Mirajane tomo la delantera de la pelea, salto por los aires y decidió darle en la cabeza con su talón.

Pero no fue como antes.

Esta vez hubo una reacción de parte de Star, ella ataco con todo. Fue demasiado sorpresivo para Mira, para cuando se percato de que Star había desaparecido. Una bota se hundía cada vez más en su cráneo.

No pudo llegar a reaccionar o siquiera quejarse del dolor, ya que había sido lanzada al otro lado del gremio en un segundo.

Star ya estaba esperándola, la agarro la frente y decidió devolverla al suelo. Con devolver, nos referimos a enterrarla contra el suelo (Obviamente dejando un agujero).

Para entonces, recién se percataron de todo lo ocurrido. Se debe tomar en cuenta que lo que sucedió pasó en pocos segundos.

Pero volviendo con Mira, además de encontrarse malherida de la cabeza y totalmente desconcertada, estaba asustada. Por primera vez, estaba asus—no, aterrada de su rival. Ahí finalmente entendió que cometió algo estúpido. No era mucho mas fuerte que ella, no era un humano.

¿Cómo supo eso además de que ya sabía que una Dark Vessel? Fácil: su otra mano libre, la cual había levantado para terminar todo esto.

Pero no era un golpe mas, era el golpe de gracia.

La situación era la misma que tenía un condenado a muerte al ver a su verdugo sujetando el hacha con la cual lo decapitaría.

Por su fortuna, no fue la única persona que se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¡Natsu, detenla!- Makarov grito con desesperación, la vida de ella esta en…

- Star, para.

- Entendido.- Star soltó enseguida a la chica como le dijo su amo.- ¿Desea algo mas, Señor de las llamas?- Enseguida se puso al lado de su amo para servirle.

Makarov suspiro, eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Si no hubiera gritado, Mirajane ahora estaría en el cementerio. Pero no había terminado, esto empeoro todo. A Shinning Star le faltaba compasión…no le faltaba entender como funciona el mundo. Aunque tampoco no podía culparla dado que la crearon para matar. Pero…¿Natsu sabía lo que eso implicaba?

Volviendo con Mira, ella esta avergonzada por haber perdido. Pero también estaba furiosa, frustrada como nunca. Se sentía muy débil, inútil. Todo por culpa de esa zorra.

¿Quién mierda se creía que era?

No solo era mas fuerte que ella, era preciosa. Su cuerpo tan bien moldeado como el de una modelo. Un hermoso cabello y una cara perfecta. Jamás se había comparado en esos rasgos con otra chica pero ahora eso la frustraba aún más. Se podía decir que estaba celosa de su perfección, sobre todo lo demás.

Y como la humillo frente a todos.

No podía permitirlo.

No puede, no debe permitirlo.

Se prometió hace mucho que se volvería la mas fuerte por su familia.

Que alguien la supere es imperdonable.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ella se levanto del piso y se lanzo nuevamente hacía Star pero esta vez fue en serio, cambió su brazo derecho por el de un demonio que ya había matado antes. En síntesis, un take over de brazo.

Fue desesperante pero, no podía perder contra ella.

Natsu fue quien se puso en guardia para recibirla pero como había sucedido, Star decidió actuar por el bien de su amo.

Pese a la patada recta de Star, Mirajane logro reaccionar para esquivar el ataque a tiempo. En un segundo su Take over desapareció, revelando el brazo roto que Star le dio hace un segundo.

- (Mierda, ¿Cuándo fue que lo hizo? Ni siquiera la vi…)

- ¡Mirajane!- Erza grito su nombre pero no enojada, sino alarmada. - ¡Tu frente!

La albina sintió un chorreo de su frente, algo caliente caía de ella. - ¿EH?- Al tocarlo se dio cuenta, su frente fue cortada también.- ¿Sangre?- Su pregunta fue tan débil que nadie la escucho.

Todos la miraban asustados. La demonio fue lastimada en menos de un minuto. ¿Cómo es posible? Sin darse cuenta, ya empezaban a temerle al monstruo que Natsu había traído el otro día.

Erza finalmente sabía que tenía razón sobre ella. Era demasiado peligrosa para que estuviera suelta, mas con Natsu. Además de preocuparse por el bienestar de su amigo, sabía que Natsu no entendería lo peligros que es tener a alguien como ella a su lado y que consecuencias traería consigo el mal uso de ella. Si tan solo Natsu lo entendiera bien.

La situación era muy mala, el clima de Fairy Tail se volvió muy silencioso de nuevo. Los jóvenes Strauss veían a su hermana con preocupación, estaban preocupados por lo que le paso.

Ojala hubiera terminado ahí.

Por que lo siguiente que todos, incluyendo Mira, observaron fueron la blusa y los shorts de la chica con una línea recta perfecta. Algo que no se encontraba ahí antes. Luego esa línea empezó a abrirse de por medio, cortando las prendas en dos. La blusa y el short se resbalaron por los brazos y muslos de Mira.

Mostrándola con el pecho descubierto y sus panties con estampados de fresas a la vista de todos.

Otra cosa para destacar del día, el desvestir de Mirajane Strauss en Fairy Tail

Por unos segundos todos se quedaron paralizados. Aunque había que espera lo lógico en esto.

- ¡KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- La cara de Mira se puso roja enseguida al mismo tiempo que se cubrió su pecho.

- ¡Mira-Nee!

- ¡Cúbrete con esto, Nee-Chan!- Elfman se saco su chaqueta enseguida y se lo ofreció a su hermana.

Erza esta algo ruborizada al verla, a lo mejor un poco feliz por verla sufrir pero no tanto. Esto era demasiado cruel para ella. – Creo que deberías mantenerla a raya, Natsu.- Erza le consejo a su amigo pero…no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Natsu?- Ella volteo a verlo pero para su grata sorpresa, Natsu estaba sonrojado pero mucho mas que él. Como aquellos hombres que…- ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres de lo peor, Natsu!

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Q-Que quieres decir?!

- ¡La estabas viendo con ojos pervertidos!- Erza dijo enojada pero su rubor no desaparecía.- ¡Maldito pervertido!

- ¡No soy ningún pervertido!

- Gran señor de las llamas, su temperatura corporal esta subiendo considerablemente de nuevo. ¿Desea que lo asee de nuevo?

Justo cuando las cosas no podían volverse peor, Star revelo en voz alta que se habían bañado juntos ayer.

- ¿A-A-A-Asearse de nuevo? ¡¿Qué quiere decir?!- Erza dijo completamente confundida.

- Ayer el Gran Señor de las llamas obtuvo una fiebre terrible, así que nos lleve a ambos a su bañera para bajarle la temperatura corporal.

Y la leña fue echada al fuego. Natsu recibió miradas asesinas de todos los hombres y mujeres de Fairy Tail. Pero la peor de todas era la que se encontraba frente suyo. Cuyo nombre es el de un color derivado del rojo.

- Tú eres…. ¡De lo peor!

Erza intento darle un cachetazo pero fue detenida por la mano de Star. Y creo que saben lo que pasa a continuación.

Para los que no, Star movió un poco su mano y destruyo toda la armadura de Erza. Pero no terminaba ahí, rompió su vestido, medias, zapatos, ropa interior y la coleta de ella usaba para sujetar su pelo. A diferencia de Mira, ella estaba desnuda frente a todos, dando al tercer momento destacado del día: A Erza Scarlet desnuda en Fairy Tail.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- La cara de Erza era mas roja que su propio cabello. Ella quiso taparse para que nadie la viera, incluso Natsu quiso ayudarla pero. - ¡Kya!

Por un pequeño error, Erza tropezó pero Natsu, lamentablemente aunque tuviera buenas intenciones, la sujeto. Cayendo encima de ella, empeorando todo.

Y lo peor, lo mas catastrófico es que los labios de Natsu y Erza se juntaron en la caída. Sorprendiendo a todos hasta el punto de ruborizarse. Enseguida al darse cuenta de eso, los dos explotaron de vergüenza. Natsu intento pararse con sus manos pero el muy idiota las apoyo en el pecho de Erza.

La cara de Natsu se volvió del mismo color que la de Erza, los dos no podían decir nada por lo que sentían en ese momento. Hasta pareciera que Erza estaba a punto de llorar por lo lloroso que estaba su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Muy lejos de la humillante escena, dentro del bosque de Magnolia. En donde sucedieron los sucesos que cambiaron la vida de Natsu Dragneel. En el agujero que hizo tras pelear contra el Vulcan del bosque, ahí yacía ese monstruo. Con su cabeza malherida, sangrando por la batalla que había perdido hace un par de días, que a su vez le había dejado inconsciente por un periodo de tiempo de dos días enteros.

El monstruo se empezó a despertar de su sueño adolorido. De a poco se levanta del piso, a duras penas. El combate lo había dejado muy lastimado. Instintivamente se toco la cabeza, para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando desde hace tiempo. Era un milagro de que ni hubiera muerto por desangre.

Si vuelve a ver a ese mocoso, lo mataría sin pensarlo. Pagaría por todos los problemas que le trajo.

El vulcan se levanto y miro al suelo, más bien a toda la sangre que había perdido durante todo este tiempo aquí abajo. Por esa misma perdida, el vulcan se sentía mareado. No podía mantener el equilibrio.

Choco contra una de las paredes de la cueva, se apoyo en ella como soporte pero algo era muy raro en ella. Había una estatua muy pero muy rara. Una estatua de una especie de esqueleto con alas sin plumas, mas bien el hueso de las alas. Aunque no era eso lo importante de la estatua, lo importante era lo que había en ella. Este esqueleto parecía encadenado en sus extremidades, como si lo estuvieran detuviendo o encerrando a la fuerza.

Pero lo mas alarmante era el cráneo del esqueleto; su boca esta abierta, como si estuviera gritando o gritándole a alguien.

El vulcan no le dio mucha importancia a nada de lo mencionado, así que intento nuevamente ponerse erguido. Dejando una huella de sangre en la pared.

De repente, escucho ruidos muy raros saliendo de la pared. No podían ser descritos, no eran nada que el había escuchado antes. Eran muy raros, inexplicables. Él lo ignoraba pero su huella de sangre empezó a moverse hacia la boca de la estatua, adentrandose dentró de ella.

- **¡KKKKKKKKUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

La estatua grito desgarradoramente como si la estuvieran matando. Luego su cuerpo comenzó a agrietarse, a cobrar un color carmesí en sus alas. Toda la cueva comenzó a temblar por el movimiento de esa estatua, como un pequeño terremoto. Dorton no entendía nada de lo que pasaba dentro de ese lugar, estaba aterrado.

Esa estatua comenzó a salir de la pared a gritos desgarradores, quebrando esas cadenas que la ataban a la pared. Esos gritos de dolor, las cadenas la lastimaban mucho. Como clavos en la piel que se hundían cada vez que intentaba salir.

-**¡NNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! **

Los gritos no paraban, eran cada vez peores. Pareciera que la estuvieran matando a apuñaladas o algo muchas veces peor. El esqueleto casi salía de la pared, su pie izquierdo ya había tocado el helado piso que estaba su libertad. Las cadenas daban también lo mejor de sí para detenerla, al mismo nivel que ella intentaba escapar de ellas. Una lucha de voluntad que sorprendía a cualquiera que la viera, sin saber a quien apoyar.

El chillido del metal quebrándose, los gritos cercanos a aullidos de dolor, todo era espantoso ahí.

-** ¡GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGK!**

El esqueleto logro obtener finalmente su libertad tras tan dolorosa prueba para irse de esa celda que fue confinada.

El vulcan miro al esqueleto con curiosidad, no sabía que era este ser. Que importa, que muera por culpa del niño rosado.

Una equivocación fatal.

-** Oi, ¿Qué es esto?**- El esqueleto paro el golpe del vulcan sin problemas.- **No es una buena bienvenida que digamos, hippie.**

La bestia mostró sus ojos, eran rojos pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran. Eran un rojo distinto a los demás, un rojo que dejo paralizado del miedo al pobre vulcan. Este monstruo lo miro en silencio, un poco cansado puede ser. Pero luego sonrió.

- **¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Tienes miedo? Jejejjee, asustado. Asustado. Asustado. ¡Asustado! ¡¿NO?!**- Su sonrisa era cruel, sádica y demente.

Apretando un poco su mano, el cuerpo del vulcan empezó a inflarse considerablemente hasta un punto que todo su cuerpo a partid de la cintura para arriba…exploto. Dejando todo el lugar repleto de su sangre y entrañas.

El esqueleto saco su lengua para afuera y lamió la sangre en su mano, tras lamerla, llevo su mano a su boca y comenzó a chuparla hasta que no tuviera más.

- **De acuerdo, veamos si la gente todavía me recuerda.**

Fin del capitulo.

**Hola, gente perdón por haber tardado tanto. Tuve muchos problemas de internet en mi casa y subo este capitulo desde un cyber. Es muy probable que vaya a ver un par de problemas con la siguiente actualización de Fairy to Evil pero habrá nuevo capitulo.**

**Se que este capitulo estuvo un poco...raro al final pero esto es solamente nuestro primer arco argumental, gente. Así que espero que les vaya a gustar.**

**También agradezco todo el soporte que le están dando a este fic, me sorprende todo lo que consiguió en tan poco tiempo.  
**

**Esta oración es por la preocupación de Core Nakisawa: Aca esta el capitulo que prometi.**

**Bueno ahora les dejo con la ficha de Shinning Star:**

**Nombre:** Shinning Star.

**Cumpleaños: **12 de Octubre.

**Altura:** 1, 74 M

**Container:** Break Hearth

**Color de pelo: **Purpura

**Color de ojos: **Azules

**Busto:** D

**Gusta:** No posee

**Disgusta:** No ser útil para su amo

**Personaje basado:** Busujima Saeko

**Voz elegida: **Rie Kugimiya


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Mashima. Ya que es nuestra segunda historia, Tom Reidem y yo escribimos esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. Ahora señalaremos algunos puntos importantes: Esta historia sucede en un universo alterno. Así que no queremos quejas de que no seguimos la trama original, pues el aviso ya se ha escrito. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Capitulo tres.**

Raul Esmerad era uno de los pocos hombres que a pesar de vivir en un mundo repleto de magia, ganaba dinero sin tener ninguno de los conocimientos básicos de esta. Sus manos grandes y frondosas habían sido el resultado del trabajo en el campo desde su niñez, que junto con su cuerpo musculoso generado por la estricta enseñanza de las tierras por parte de su padre, generaba un cierto aire de intimidación. Pero a pesar de tener esa apariencia de hombre invulnerable, tenía una gran sonrisa, combinada con su cabellera negra y sus relajadas facciones de la cara, hacían tenerle cierto aire de confianza. Por eso cada vez que bajaba al pueblo que se situaba al otro extremo del bosque, los pueblerinos lo saludaban sin dudar, tratándolo con extraña amabilidad. Esa sencillez que lo caracterizaba captó la atención de una mujer en especial, y tras varias señales de timidez por parte de ambos al estar cerca uno del otro, acabó en una declaración por lo que contrajeron matrimonio. Pasaron los años en los que la vida de ambos prosperó con una gran hectárea y un niño. La vida de Raul se volvió mas tranquila de lo habitual; entonces el destino decidió ponerle una persona que destruiría todo lo que había construido a base de esfuerzo y felicidad.

Aquel día llego con uno de las representaciones climáticas mas extrañas en todo el continente. Esa mañana comenzó con una refrescante brisa que a más de una persona agradeció, excepto una. Raul se movió dormido en su cama mostrando las claras señales de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su esposa, Clara, se percató del sueño que atormentada a su ser amado al ser tirada de la cama por un reflejo de estiramiento de los brazos de su esposo. Ella al ver que la respiración de Raul se escuchaba agitada, combinado con aquel sudor caliente que emanaba de su frente, decidió despertarlo.

Dentro del mundo de los sueños, Esmerad veía como su propiedad entera ardía en un insaciable fuego que parecía totalmente inextinguible. Su cuerpo no respondía pues el miedo de que su familia estuviera siendo calcinada por esas llamas lo abrumaba. Con cada segundo que pasaba se decía así mismo que tenía que avanzar, su familia podría estar viva, podían estar refugiándose en el fuego en ese pequeño refugio oculto debajo de la cocina. Guiado por esa pequeña esperanza, al fin pudo retomar el control total de su cuerpo; pero simultáneamente que vencía a ese miedo, el fuego se propagaba a sus alrededores, rodeándolo por completo. Al dar el primer paso, sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho, y entonces despertó.

Abrió los ojos de un golpe sobresaltado por aquella no tan grata experiencia generada por su subconsciente. Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación en busca de su esposa, encontrándola parada a una lado de él con la mano en el pecho, se percató de que estaba asustada. Tardó menos de lo esperado para hacer que ella se tranquilizarla, omitiendo aquella pesadilla que solo provocaría perturbarla más. Raul creyó que ese mal sueño había sido generado por haber comido tanto la noche anterior, pero en su mente, seguía recordando esa pesadilla con toda claridad.

La mañana transcurrió con toda normalidad, la pequeña familia se reunió a desayunar en el pequeño comedor que estaba a pocos centímetros de la cocina. Como era costumbre, su pequeño hijo de cuatro años se sentó junto a su madre con las claras intenciones de que ella le ayudara a convencer a Raul de llevarlo al pueblo. Sin embargo, el padre de familia ignoraba los comentarios por parte de Clara pues toda su atención estaba concentrada en ese piso removible que daba paso al refugio.

— ¿Me estas escuchando, cariño?—preguntó Clara, agitando su mano enfrente de sus ojos.

Esmerad parpadeó unos segundos para salir de su propio trance generado por su preocupación. Volteó a ver a su esposa con su típica expresión fácil generada al querer que le repitieran esa pregunta. Notó la mirada de reproche de su esposa, recordando que a ella no le gustaba ser ignorada.

—Disculpa…Estoy un poco distraído esta mañana.

—Mamá decía que era buena idea que yo te acompañara a resurtir al pueblo—comentó el pequeño a su favor.

Raúl rió ligeramente ante ese comentario; su pequeño tenía la misma curiosidad que él tenia a su edad. El breve recuerdo de cuando su padre lo llevo por primera vez al campo invadió su mente. Supuso que si su viejo estuviera vivo, le gustaría ver como su hijo y su nieto compartieran esa primera experiencia que lo iniciaría en el trabajo de campo. Movió la cabeza, asintiendo para el mismo.

—Muy bien—señaló a su pequeño—, iremos al pueblo, los dos.

El pequeño solo respondió con una gran sonrisa. Y sin importarle las reglas que se debían de respetar cuando uno tomaba los alimentos de la mañana, saltó hacia su padre para darle un gran abrazo. Debido al impulso que tuvo, Raúl tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para poder atraparlo en sus brazos; el niño cayó en sus manos, pero debido a la inercia que se genero al atraparlo, ambos giraron y cayeron al piso. Por un instante, el campo de mirada de Raúl captó el lugar del refugio; esa inseguridad seguía aumentando cada segundo dentro de su pecho, sin ninguna clara intención de desaparecer.

La pequeña excursión que tuvieron ambos culmino sin ningún extraño cambio. Llegaron al pueblo con una gran carreta echa de madera cuyo contenido eran cajas hechas del mismo material repleta de varias, verduras y cereales; todas cultivadas orgullosamente sin magia, cosa que algún le daba orgullo decir a Raúl pues desde su perspectiva de vista, las cosas que se hacían a mano, eran mejores. También ese era el por que casi todos preferían sus cultivos. Una por una, fueron entregando los pedidos a los comercios hasta que la carreta quedo vacía. Al medio día ya estaban de camino a su hogar cuando escucharon algo que los perturbo a ambos. Estaban en la entrada del camino que atravesaba el bosque cuando un desgarrador grito resonó en todo el lugar, provocando que las aves salieran despavoridas de las copas de losa árboles. El pequeño se aferró a la cintura de su padre tratando de buscar refugio, por su parte, Raúl se preguntaba que había sido eso. Sintió el ligero tacto de su hijo que ocultaba su cara. Guiado por el instinto paternal decidió decir unas palabras para que se tranquilizara.

—No te preocupes hijo—acarició la cabeza del pequeño—, debió haber sido una bestia mágica que cayo en alguna trampa puesta por un cazador.

Con esas palabras, Raúl se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguna habilidad para mentirle a su hijo debido a que aquel grito parecía haber sido generado por un humano, específicamente por una mujer. Esa ligera mentira pareció tranquilizar un poco al pequeño, pero entendió que aun existía un miedo en su mirada.

—Descuida—comentó, desfajándose la camisa a cuadros, dejando a ver a su pequeño la empuñadura de una espada en su cintura—, si hay problemas, te defenderé con mi vida.

Eso pareció reconfortar al pequeño, por lo que ambos siguieron avanzando hacia su hogar.

Aunque tuviera que disimularlo. Raúl seguía con ese miedo en su interior; creía que esa pesadilla y aquel grito que había escuchado momentos atrás tenían algo relacionado. Pero no era el momento de dudar pues su pequeño estaba a su lado. Si tenía razón y ese ruido habías sido generado por una bestia mágica, al menos tendría a su filosa arma para defenderse. Era esa época del año en que los Vulcan bajaban a buscar parejas, eso lo sabía pues en el pasado había tenido encuentros no muy agradables con esas bestias, por lo que tenia una leve posibilidad de tener razón al decirle a su hijo sobre esa mentira. Pero ¿y si no fue una bestia la que había gritado.

Sus dudas comenzaron a nublar su atención, por lo que no se percato de los que su pequeño le estaba señalando. Pudo sentir el tacto de su hijo jalando su ropa, bajo la mirada solo para encontrase con el dedo del pequeño señalando un punto al azar del bosque. Siguió con sus ojos aquel señalamiento, y entonces la vio. Rondaba alrededor de los quince años, su desnudez era cubierta por un líquido rojo igual a la sangre, su mirada parecía perdida y caminaba con dificultad imitando casi a un humano que daba sus primeros pasos. El hecho de encontrar a una chica de cabellera pelirroja completamente desnuda en medio del solitario bosque lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—fue lo primero que se ocurrió decir. Un segundo después pensó que esa era una pregunta estúpida, pues se notaba que ella no estaba bien.

Su mirada se cruzaron, la de ella parecía vacía. Esa señal le dio a entender a Raúl aquella joven necesitaba ayuda. Por lo que le ordeno a su hijo mantenerse quieto, pues no quería asustarla. Caminó hacia ella con los brazos hacia arriba para asegurarse de que entendiera que no quería hacerle ningún daño. Se despojó de su camisa, y al estar enfrente de ella se la coloco en los hombros para tapar su desnudez, percatándose de que ese liquido que la cubría, era en realidad sangre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre—no obtuvo respuesta. Por lo que dedujo que por su apariencia, debió de haber pasado por algo traumático para estar en esas condiciones. Guiado por los valores con los cuales fue criado. Decidió ayudar a esa chica, tomó su mano si que ella opusiera resistencia. —. Te llevare a mi hogar. Ahí te daré un poco de ropa, y después…tal vez podrás decirme lo que te paso.

Debido al torpe caminar de aquella chica, Raul decidió llevarla en la carreta para que el retorno fuera más rápido. Minutos antes de llegar a su hogar, escucho como su hijo trataba de entablar una plática con ella, preguntándole cosas como: ¿De donde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estabas desnuda? Estando a punto de regañar a su hijo por ser tan imprudente con ella, notó como la pelirroja le acariciaba el cabello esbozándose una ligera sonrisa. Eso relajó el ambiente pesado que se había generado, Esmerad suspiró al saber que esas preguntas no la molestaban en los mas mínimo. Sin darse cuenta, bajo su guardia ante la extraña, cosa que le iba a costar caro.

El alba llegó cubriendo el cielo con su característica capa semi anaranjada. Para ese entonces, Raul se encontraba oculto en la cocina totalmente dominado por aquel terror semejante al de esa pesadilla. Su esposa Clara había sido asesinada de una manera cruel. Involuntariamente recordó como había dejado en manos de Clara a esa chica para que pudiera darle algo para vestir. Salió del cuarto sin saber que seria la última vez que vería a su esposa con vida. Cuando paso media hora sin saber nada de las dos mujeres, Raul decidió entrar al cuarto, el cual estaba cerrado, cosa que no le parecía extraño pues las dos eran mujeres y necesitaban privacidad. Llamó a la puerta tres veces sin recibir la orden de que pudiera pasar. Un sentimiento de angustia comenzó a invadirlo, su esposa era ordenada y con buenos modales, por esa razón era casi imposible que no respondiera al llamado de él. Retrocedió un poco y se impulsó con aquella puerta de madera, derribándola en el acto. Y fue en ese instante, que escuchó por primera vez a esa extraña chica hablar.

—Sabes, tu esposa tiene un mal gusto en la vestimenta.

Alzo la mirada solo para quedarse completamente petrificado.

* * *

Natsu sabia muy bien que su segundo contacto carnal con una chica había sido muy prematuro para Erza. Y no necesitó ser perseguido por todo Fiore por una sanguinaria Scarlet que juraba castrarlo para comprender que debía alejarse del gremio en espera de se enfriaran las cosas, y solo necesitaba una cosa: Tomar una misión. Así que ingeniosamente, mandó a Star a la pizarra para tomar un cartel al azar; esa idea hubiera funcionado si Makarov no la habría visto. Por lo que esa mañana, Natsu partió a cumplir con aquella misión en compañía de Star y Macao.

No era que Macao quería partir para ayudar al joven mata dragones en su tarea. Él tenía bastantes problemas en su vida personal; su esposa tenia seis meses de embarazo, eso la hacia una descontrolada maquina de cambios de humor por parte de las hormonas. Sumándole el hecho de que no estaba seguro de si la amaba, le provocaba un cierto aire de incomodidad al estar a su lado; él solo se había casado con ella al tomar responsabilidades al embarazarla. Aun llevando el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo, Macao no podía negar ese aire juvenil que todavía presumía tener, por lo que cada vez que veía una chica atractiva, no dudaba dos veces en recordarle lo bella que se veía, aunque el noventa por ciento de esos halagos, parecían provenir de un pervertido, agregándole a la ecuación sus leve problema con el alcohol. Esos motivos le bastaban a Macao para saber que su matrimonio iba en picada. No dudaba que su esposa partiría hacia otro continente después de tener al niño, pero eso no le importaba, era miembro de Fairy tail, un lugar en que todos eran una familia. Romeo, el nombre que el planeaba ponerle a su hijo si fuera varón, no le haría falta una madre pues antes de nacer, ya era considerado en esa gran familia de hadas.

Dragneel se sintió aliviado al salir de la ciudad de Magnolia, la zona boscosa en la que estaba, podía considerarla segura de Erza. Aunque sentía una sensación de rareza al ver que Macao se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, ya que normalmente hacia equipo con los hermanos Strauss. Eso sin mencionar que Star se había pegado a él desde que partieron.

—Macao, ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme?—le preguntó mientras se colocaba las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

—Eso es simple, Natsu—se llevó la mano a la bolsa para sacar la hoja en la cual estaba impresa la misión—, la misión consiste en atrapar a una banda de bandidos que se ocultan en el bosque. Te costaría trabajo tratar con ellos en tu capacidad mágica actual.

Dragneel se cruzó de brazos, para después responderle.

—Eso no es problema, ya que tengo a Star a mi lado, ¿Cierto Star?

La Vessel le respondió con una afirmación carente de emociones.

—Esa es la verdadera razón por la cual te estoy acompañando—pensó Macao al momento de ver a aquella chica de cabellera morada.

En su mente vino el momento en que el maestro de gremio se acerco a él para pedirle su ayuda. Estaba sentando en la barra del gremio bebiendo un tarro de cerveza cuando escucho la aguda voz del maestro, su petición era simple: Acompañar a Natsu en su misión para poder vigilar a esa extraña chica para determinar si era un peligro latente para el joven asesino de dragones.

Y vaya que el maestro Makarov tenía razón, esa criatura llamada Star había vencido a dos de los miembros con más potencial en todo el gremio con toda facilidad. Si bien podía ser una buena liada, también podría ser un latente peligro. A pesar de que Natsu era hiperactivo y un poco torpe, Macao sabía que era bastante noble e inocente, por lo que Makarov sentía un gran afecto hacia él, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Cosa que le pareció irónica a Macao, pues tanto el maestro y Star solo deseaban el bien de Natsu, aunque a Shinning no le importaba los medios para hacerlo.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, la misión acabó mas rápido de lo que ellos hubieran deseado. Solo basto que Natsu dijera que esos sujetos no eran tan poderosos para hacerle daño para captar la atención de Shinning. Ella le preguntó a su amo si esas personas le podrían ocasionar daño, a lo que él respondió con un rotundo "si", sin saber lo que pasaría. Star se acercó hacia Macao, arrebatándole el papel de la misión que contenía un leve dibujo de la cara de los bandidos descrito por sus victimas, con rapidez se gravo los rostros en su mente y salió corriente con extrema rapidez dejando a los dos magos confundidos en una estela de polvo. La Vessel regresó a los cinco minutos cargando a cuatro sujetos vestidos con ropa que se camuflaban con el ambiente. Entonces Natsu y Macao comprendieron que los sujetos que Star había traído, eran los bandidos que debían captura.

Llegaron al pueblo donde se debía de hacer la entrega de los criminales, también para reclamar su recompensa; Natsu y Macao llegaron todavía sorprendidos de no haber participado en la misión. El tramite fue mas sencillo de lo que aparentaba, ingresaron a la pequeña prisión del pueblo, los ladrones fueron entregados a las personas que ejercían la justicia en ese lugar, e ingresaron al cuarto principal donde les entregaron el dinero.

Natsu se sentía extraño de solamente recibir el saco intacto de la recompensa. Normalmente el destruía alguna cosa importante que generaba daño a la propiedad, por lo que al recibir la recompensa, se le descontaba el costo de las reparaciones para así solo recibir una mínima cantidad; eso se había convertido en una tradición y en una forma satisfactoria de cumplir una misión. Su mirada en esos momentos, se encontraba perdida.

—Animo, Natsu—comentó Macao para romper el silencio que se había generado—. Deberías estar contento, esta vez recibiste tu paga completa.

El chico sacudió su cabeza, miró al su acompañante, el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa. Natsu le devolvió la expresión, aun sintiendo esa rareza de no haber destruido nada. Así que después de pensarlo, supo como desaparecería ese sentimiento: Comiendo.

—Macao, Star ¡Vayamos por algo de comer!—exclamó, retomando su actitud clásica— ¡Yo invito!

El mago de fuego no pudo negar esa invitación, si lo hacia, haría sentir mal a Natsu de comer solo. Por lo que el mago de fuego aceptó sin rechistar. Star no respondió pues tomo el comentario de su amo como una orden, solo se limitó a seguirlos.

Entraron al primer restaurante que encontraron, una vez adentro Natsu por primera vez pudo decir: "¡Tráeme todo el menú!" por primera vez en su corta y pobre vida. Cualquier tipo de comida le llegaba a montones a él y a sus amigos. Pese que él se comía la mayoría de las cosas enseguida.

Aunque la comida les parecía deliciosa, Shinning Star no tomo ni un solo mordisco de la carne que tenía frente suyo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta la carne?

- No eso, Gran señor de las llamas. Sucede es que no necesito comer, a diferencia de usted.

- ¿O sea que no puedes comer?

- No, puedo comer. Que lo vea necesario es otra cosa, Gran señor de las llamas. Mi cuerpo no necesita de sustento para vivir, con tan solo descansar mi cuerpo un poco puedo estar recuperada completamente.

- ¿Así que no quieres comer nada?

- Al menos que usted me lo ordene.

- Nah, no me gusta obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere hacer.

- Gran señor de las llamas, le recuerdo que yo no poseo tal cosa como voluntad u opinión. Solamente vivo para servirlo. Cualquier cosa que me pida no será en contra de mi voluntad.

El joven mago no sabía que responder por que no entendió nada de lo que ella le dijo.

- S-Star, creo que no deberías hablarle tanto a Natsu. Su cabeza le cuesta a veces entender lo que la mayoría le dice.- Macao le explico a la Vessel lo que le sucedía pero ella lo ignoro completamente.

Estuvieron en ese lugar un buen rato, y a lo hora de pagar la cuenta, Natsu lo hizo con un orgullo increíble. ¡Hasta obtuvo cambio de su paga! ¡Es un milagro (para él)!

Los tres salieron del restaurante, los dos hombres se encontraban más que satisfechos por la comida. Aunque la chica no comió absolutamente nada.

- ¿Estas segura de no comer nada? Yo no tengo problema de ir nuevamente, Star.

- Agradezco su preocupación, Gran señor de las llamas. Pero no debe despreciar su valioso tiempo preocupándose por mi bienestar. Ya se lo he dicho, no me hace falta alimentarme para vivir.

- Ah, cierto. Perdón, me olvide de eso.- Natsu sonrío para disculparse.

Macao no comento nada, tan solo dejo ir un suspiro por la ingenuidad de Natsu al mismo tiempo que no podía creer su estupidez tan grande. Ahora entendía lo que le decía Makarov con respecto a Star. Si la chica no haría nada al menos que él se lo pidiera pero alguien como Natsu no entendería lo que sucedería si no la controlaba debidamente.

- (Decir que hacer a una chica…ojala pudiera hacer eso con mi esposa…)- Pensó nuevamente sobre su mujer y los problemas de su vida diaria.

Al menos obtuvo un almuerzo gratis.

Bueno, solamente tenía que traerlos sanos y salvos a Fairy Tail. Se preguntaba que caras pondría el maestro al enterarse de lo que paso hoy. Desde que apareció esta mujer, todo Fairy Tail se dio patas arriba; Venció a Mirajane y completo una misión sin tener que romper algo en su camino.

De seguro el Maestro va estar más de feliz que tiene a alguien que no hace que le lleguen cartas de quejas de parte de la gente y del consejo. A lo mejor el Maestro reconsidere sus pensamientos sobre la joven muñeca.

Hablando de muñecas, Macao sentí cierta envida por Natsu al tener a esta hermosura como sirvienta. ¡Lo que daría por tener a alguien así! Su esposa ya lo estaba volviendo loco con todos sus caprichos.

Si tan solo pudiera viajar en el tiempo y evitar lo de esa noche…

- …

Raramente, Shinning Star se encontraba quieta y pensativa. Cosa que alarmo a su amo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto confundido

- Siento algo demasiado extraño…pero demasiado familiar, como si se tratara de mi propio ser.- Su respuesta no fue entendida por su amo. Ella sentía algo muy raro en esta ciudad pero al mismo tiempo, normal. Como si hubiera otra ella.- Olvídelo, Gran señor de las llamas, tan solo fue un error mío. Mis disculpas.

- Nah, ni siquiera entendí a que te referías.- De nuevo él respondió junto con una gran sonrisa.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran seguir avanzando hacia su casa, en una fracción de segundo, esa rara sensación que la Vessel percibió se volvió tremendamente fuerte. Es decir, demasiada cerca se encontraba. Como si estuviese detrás suyo…

Ahí estaba, justo como había predigo. Era una chica de unos 15 años, muy joven de apariencia. Sus ojos y pelo eran del mismo color que la sangre pero mas vividos, como los de un animal acechando a su presa. Pese a que su apariencia y vestimenta medio infantil (Un vestido negro con medias largas rayadas), solo ella podía sentir su aura de asesina.

Seguramente solamente ella, pudo darse cuenta de su presencia y verdadera naturaleza. Todo esto se percato en menos de una fracción de segundo, y en el tiempo restante la desconocida le hablo.

- ¿Quién vendrías a ser, hermana?- Finalmente le hablo con una pregunta extraña.

Lo único que lograron captar los humanos de ese lugar fue el sonido de algo desparramándose por el piso, algo de sangre tipo humana. Macao detuvo el cuerpo de Star que retrocedía bruscamente, y para su terrible sorpresa estaba herida en la frente por culpa de esa mujer.

- ¡Star!- Natsu grito alarmado.- ¡¿Esta mujer te lastimo, Star?!- Natsu se puso en pose de pelea al ver que su amiga fue lastimada por ella.- ¡Maldita, ¿Quién eres?!

- Ara, ese pequeño se preocupa mucho por ti, hermana. ¿De casualidad será ese tu amo?- Pregunto en un tono que molestaba mucho a Natsu.

- Bastarda, ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Y por que llamas a Star "Hermana"?!

- "Star", ¿Eh? Jamás escuche ese nombre. ¿Acaso eres nueva, hermanita?

- ¡Responde!- Natsu prendió fuego su puño pero fue detenido por su sirvienta.- ¡¿Q-Que estas haciendo?!

- No la ataque, Gran señor de las llamas. Ella es demasiado poderosa para usted. Atacar significaría su muerte.- Star le explico su situación.- Macao, agarre al Gran señor de las llamas y huyan.

- ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Por qué debería…?!- Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras, fue agarrado por Maco y salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

- Pensé que se quedarían a acampar por un segundo.

- Imposible, este lugar no es una zona donde la gente pueda acampar.

- N-No eso fue-olvídalo, no creo que entiendas el sentido de los chistes.- Después de su aclaración paro el puño de su supuesta hermana.- Veo que no tienes tiempo para hablar, ¿eh?

Star levanto su pierna izquierda para ensartarle una patada a la cien, pudo desquilibrarla un poco para acertarle su patada giratoria. Mandándola unos cuantos metros hacia atrás

- Break on.- Star activo su Container para empezar a atacarla con todo lo que tenía. Tras su activación se lanzo hacia ella con sus puños prendidos fuegos, hundió sus nudillos contra la cara de esa mujer, enterrándola contra una pared.

La cabeza de esa pelirroja exploto en esa misma pared, dejando sangre por todos lados. La gente corrió aterrorizada de esa pelea, pensando que vieron un homicidio. Star decidió terminar el trabajo pero fue expulsada hacia atrás por esa misma persona. Se reincorporo enseguida para detener una patada voladora que se dirigía a su cabeza.

El impacto de detención hizo que se agrietara el piso debajo de ellas, la roja salto una mortal hacia atrás y lanzo otra patada. Star logro cubrirse a tiempo pero el golpe la arrastro hacia atrás. Lista para otra ronda, cuando vio que se le venía encima prendió sus manos con su poderoso fuego y grito: ¡Centurion Rush!

Se lanzo hacia ella con un escudo de fuego enfrente de su cuerpo, este escudo le sirvió para atacarla.

O eso quería hacer.

Su "Centurion Rush" fue detenido por las manos desnudas de su oponente, y antes de actuar, ella le intercepto un rodillazo en el estomago para desconcertarla, así poder agarrarla del cuello y lanzarla como una pelota hacia un edificio.

Y así fue; Star atravesó la ventana de una casa cualquiera. Sus integrantes se sorprendieron al verla entrar tan bruscamente pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando entro la otra mujer a su casa. La chica del pelo púrpura no tuvo chance de levantarse, no al menos a su voluntad. Desde el piso, fue lanzada hacia el techo de una patada y al caer, la pelirroja la abrazo de la cintura y concluyo su ataque con un suplex que derrumbo el suelo del departamento, irrumpiendo otra casa más en el proceso.

No obstante, Star no estaba inconsciente. Contraataco desde su deteriorado estado con una patada al mentón, seguido de un golpe directo a su corazón. Para no perder terreno, agarro a la chica de su vestido y la lanzo, como ella hizo antes con ella, por la ventana del departamento.

En el aire, Star cargo su pie izquierdo con su poder para realizar…

- Nova Fall.

Clavo su planta en la caja toraxica de su enemiga, haciéndola escupir sangre. Dato curioso: Star no prestaba atención o talvez no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que se volvía cada vez mayor de su oponente. Ignorando eso, la llevo contra el suelo, agujereando todo el lugar y levantando una cortina de humo por los alrededores del cráter emergente.

Dio una mortal hacia atrás y desactivo su poder, no por que pensó que había ganado sino por la condición de su poder. _"9 minutos y 3 segundos restantes."_ Pensó en ese momento.

La chica desconocida se paro como si nada, la patada le dejo un agujero en su ropa. Su sonrisa todavía estaba ahí.

Star decidió tomar la delantera en la pelea, ataco su puño desnudo a su frente pero fue bloqueado. Intercambiaron un par de golpes por 2 segundos hasta que la pelirroja detuvo a Star rompiéndole la rondilla. Luego la lanzo con su pie al restaurante en donde ella había estado con su amo. De rodillas, su enemiga entro de un salto y le metió un tremendo golpe en su ojo que casi se lo arranca. Pero no dejo que terminara ahí: la agarro de su melena y empezó a darle golpe tras golpe.

Fue una brutalidad para la cara de Shinning Star. Cada golpe le hacía sangrar, era algo inconcebible ver eso. Lo peor, la risa maniaca de la mujer que la golpeaba. Pero ella no sentía dolor, cosa que le permitía seguir peleando. Así que uso la misma cabeza que estaba siendo lastimada para lastimar a su enemiga. Activando nuevamente su poder, se lanzo con su Centurion Rush contra su enemiga, golpeándola en el pecho para seguir su nariz. Con su empeine derecho, la tiro contra las mesas del restaurante, ensuciándola con la comida de los platos. Star levanto su pierna derecha en un intento de patada descendiente a la cabeza, en vano por ser detenida por ella para luego voltearla en el aire.

Y sin perder el tiempo, se puso debajo de ella para golpearla directo en la columna, incrustando su cabeza en el techo. La cabeza para abajo estaba todavía en la planta baja por lo que la asesina agarro a Star de sus tobillos, sacando su cabeza del techo para llevar su cara contra el piso que rompería al chocar. Trapeo el piso con la cara de su pobre victima por unos 6 segundos pero fue detenida cuando escucho: "Stardust"

Una bola de fuego le exploto en la cara, haciendo que la soltara instintivamente. En una fracción de segundo se reincorporo con dificultad debido a su rodilla, pero aún podía parar erguidamente. "Break off" dijo para desactivar su poder y luego pensó "8 minutos 41 segundos." Dejando sus pensamientos, tackleo a su oponente para levantarla y llevarla hasta la pared. Logro incrustarla contra ella…no, se la llevo puesta mientras corría con ella en sus brazos. Y siguió llevándola contra varias paredes, barriendo todo a su paso. 5 casas perdieron un total de 12 paredes por su movimiento de contraataque hasta que finalmente llegaron al final de la vereda, es decir, atravesaron hasta a la última casa al final de la calle, y ahí regresarla a la calle.

Las dos cayeron al pavimento, Star estaba encima de ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era devolverle lo que le había hecho en el restaurante.

- Break on.- Activo su Container.

Con puños llenos de llamas, empezó su "venganza". La golpeaba con la misma brutalidad que ella utilizo, pero al parecer no era tanto para hacerla sufrir. Por que seguía riéndose. Los golpes eran destellos de luz, cuyo ruido resonaba como campanas de iglesia. La gente miraba con horror la escena frente a sus ojos, para la desgracia de Star, un par de Rune Knights de guardia la agarraron de los brazos, pensando que era la mala.

Para corregir lo anterior, eran Rune Knights. Ya que unas tres líneas aparecieron en sus caras y también en la de Star. Pero había una diferencia abismal, los cortes de los hombres dividieron sus cabezas en tres partes mientras que para Star solo fueron un par de corte aunque algo profundos.

La gente salió corriendo del lugar aterrorizada por sus muertes, Star no sintió nada de eso. Pero lo que si sintió fue como unos helados dedos penetraban su piel tan dura como el acero. La sangre se escurría por su abdomen, manchando su saco de cuero negro. Su oponente hundía cada vez mas su mano en su cuerpo, lastimándola de gravedad pero…no podía retroceder su mano, estaba atorada en su…cuerpo.

- Nova Strike.- El puño de Shinning Star brillaba como una estrella fugaz, y una estrella incendiándose es lo que sintió su oponente al ser impacta con una fuerza de la galaxia misma. Eso fue Nova Stike. Una estrella muriendo en la palma de la mano de una misma estrella, que luego era utilizada para ser enterrada en el cuerpo de su oponente. Su estrella fugaz la elevo en los aires, a alturas muy altas para una persona. El viaje la llevo a tal altura que podía ver toda la ciudad desde esa distancia. Y al final, hubo luz. Una luz tan fuerte como el sol (nova). Mientras que en el suelo donde yacían los humanos, una Dark Vessel había quemado toda su manga de su saco de cuero, arruinándolo completamente de ser reparado. No le importaba pero era un desperdicio de tal buena tela.- Break off.- Desactivo su poder, se la encontraba respirando un poco mal debido al sobre esfuerzo de la pelea. Agarro su estomago pero su herida ya había sido sanada por sus capacidades como Vessel.

El lugar era un desastre. Había un par de cadáveres y daño a la propiedad que costaría mucho dinero reparar, a lo mejor el Gran señor de las llamas no podrá llevar la recompensa a casa. "8 minutos 12 segundos." Volvió a tomar el tiempo de su poder, Break Hearth.

Algo andaba mal.

Se sentía acechada.

Como una pantera que mira a lo lejos a su presa para matarla.

¿Quién era?

¿Quién osaba a acecharla como un animal salvaje?

Star miro hacía arriba, no había nada en los techos…

¿O sí?

Por que alguien le agarro el cuello por detrás.

Era ella.

Había caído detrás suyo y uso su cuerpo para amortiguar su caída al suelo de los hombres. Le presento al piso nuevamente, como si no estuvieran familiarizados. Star intento golpearla con sus nudillos desde el piso pero en vano fueron atrapados por su otra mano. Con fuerza, deslizo a Star por todo el pavimento hasta la otra punta de la calle. Su oponente fue corriendo hacia ella, dándole una patada en el medio de la cara como una pelota de futbol a la hora de empezar el partido.

Star voló por la ciudad, todos vieron a la chica volar como si se creyera un ave. Cayo con fuerza contra un puesto de fruta deambulante. Su enemiga salto tan alto como ella, y se paro encima de ella, aplantando su columna con sus pies.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!- Se ría con locura al lastimarla. Pero su risa paro cuando vio una luz emergiendo del cuerpo de Star.

- ¡Break on!

La roja salto para atrás para evitar la llamarada de su cuerpo, luego dio una medialuna aérea para adelante cuando vio un Stardust apuntando contra ella. Después vino Star con su Centurion Rush, ella retrocedía mientras esquivaba sus ataques tan letales. Cuando Star lanzo un gancho izquierdo, ella se agacho y volvió a apuñalarla en el mismo lugar. Pero esta vez pudo sacar su mano de ahí, ya que Star intento darle un golpe con canto de mano que ella esquivo para rasguñarle el brazo.

Las dos mantuvieron una pequeña distancia pero la suficientemente larga para verse la una a la otra. Las dos se miraron la una a la otra: Star estaba con una rodilla rota, tres cortes en la cara y uno en el brazo, una frente sangrante y dos apuñaladas en el estomago. Mientras que su oponente tenía una que otra marca pequeña de polvo su cara.

La pelea esta de su lado.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, Star esta mas rápida. Logro golpear directo en la cara pero no la movió, si logro esquivar la garra de su enemiga. Decidió saltar para el cielo, ahí prendió fuego su pierna derecha para utilizar por segunda vez su Nova Fall. Esta vez vino con más fuerza y velocidad.

Aunque….fue agarrada por ella sin problemas, el impacto genero otro cráter. Unos de 12 metros de diámetro y 8 de profundidad.

- ¡Stardust!

Aprovecho su situación para dispararle su ataque, al librarse se puso en frente de ella, aunque un metro de distancia y cruzo sus antebrazos contra su pecho. Formando una X con sus antebrazos. Es misma X comenzó a brillar como el mismo sol.

- ¡Stardust Crusaders!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Extendió ambos brazos y cerro sus puños, de ellos salio una luz solar. ¡No! ¡Un rayo solar! Como si el mismo sol quisiera que su enemiga muriera ahora mismo. Un rayo mas impresionante que cualquier rugido de dragón de cualquier tipo de Dragon Slayer, ni siquiera la armadura con escudo de Erza podía soportar tal poder destructivo. Ni hablar de la ceguera que causa verlo. Pasaba lo mismo cuando veías al sol después de un eclipse solar, era perjudicial para la vista. Y el calor era insufrible. Ya estaba derritiendo cosas que no estaban dentro del rayo sino a sus alrededores y más allá.

La temperatura de Stardust Crusaders era de 700 grados centígrados, un punto mucho más alto que el punto de ebullición del agua e imposible para que un humano sobreviviera o dejara rastro alguno.

Y sin rastro fue lo que dejo su epicentro.

Todo el lugar quedo en un infierno en la tierra por ese ataque, un camino agrietado por ese rayo solar. Unos 3 kilómetros de eterno sufrimiento de calor se encontraba en este pequeño pueblo. Pudo haber tenido muertes este ataque, nadie podría decirlo por que no dejo rastro de nada, ni siquiera cenizas. Solo un fuego implacable como el del infierno.

El ataque también dejo secuelas a la "heroína" de la historia.

Su cuerpo despedía mucho calor, su sudor se evaporaba como una sauna humana o una sauna mecánico. Por primera vez tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Su otra manga estaba pareja con la ya rota. Su cuerpo esta sobre esforzándose, casi al punto del desmayo.

No sabía que todo esto traería consecuencias con el consejo mágico actual que regía todos los gremios del país…

- Wow, mira lo que acabas de hacer, Star.

No era posible que escuchara esa voz. Se suponía que estaba en el epicentro del Stardust Crusaders. Aún así, no debería tener la capacidad de hablar por que debería estar muy herida para poder hacerlo. Era imposible escapar. Ni siquiera la vio hacer tal cosa cuando lanzo su ataque. Esta convencida que vio que el rayo llegaba a su cuerpo a una velocidad a la altura de la luz. No era posible lograr tal hazaña. Debía moverse a la velocidad de la luz para lograr eso. Y no era posible, sino ella se hubiera dado cuenta…

*Splirt!*

Sangre.

Sangre es todos sus brazos. Docenas de cortes, decorando con rojo por toda la extensión de sus extremidades superiores. Ni siquiera noto cuando lo hizo. Todo…todo fue momentáneo, no podía procesar lo acontecido, ni aún con tenerlo frente a sus ojos. Había algo más: no sentía sus brazos. Simple, corto sus tendones también. Inmovilizando sus brazos de varios de sus principales ataques ofensivos. Pero aun tenía algo más…sus piernas que estaban con una rodilla sana.

Star uso una patada alta con su pierna alta como señuelo, logro saltar una mortal que la llevo detrás de su oponente pero algo elevada para usar…

- ¡Nova Fall!

Descendió con lo que le quedaba de fuerza para quebrar su cráneo. Su enemiga no se quedo a recibirlo, sino que salto ha su dirección para enfrentarla.

- ¡Inútil!

Las dos pasaron por encima de la otra, la pelirroja cayo perfecta al piso mientras que Star recibió un gran tajo por toda su pierna buena. Y choco de espaldas contra el suelo nuevamente.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡jajajajaja! ¡Eso fue bueno, Star! ¡Increíble! ¡Me duraste bastante! En el pasado pocas Dark Vessels lograron sobrevivir tanto sin escapar de mi masacre. Para ser nueva, fuiste muy divertida.- Ella se acerco al cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica de pelo púrpura.- Mi nombre es Erinias, pero de seguro me conoces como Röt Jaeger. Fue bueno mientras duro, hermanita.- Levanto su mano izquierda como si fuese una garra.- Adiós.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Un grito bestial salio de su boca. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un muro de fuego. De ahí salto una bestia, que poseía similitudes con un dragón. Agarro a Erinias de sus brazos y la lanzo a otro edificio pero este estaba en llamas.

- **¡Centurion Rush!**

Star acertó un golpe a Erinias en el estomago, y la llevo por todos los pisos del edificio, haciendo que se desplomara con ellas adentro. De los escombros, salió volando el dragón bestial conocida como Shinning Star, siguiéndole su hermana Erinias.

Star se reincorporo y para con sus garras las manos de Erinias. Las dos forcejearon de manera equitativa por unos segundos, creando ondas expansivas que destruían todo a su paso.

- Hasta que atreviste a usar el Beast Mode, Star. Me estaba preguntando si realmente se te dio tal habilidad cuando te crearon.- Comentó sobre su apariencia.- Pero aun así…- Las manos de Star empezaron a quebrarse y sangrar.- Te falta mucho para poder vencerme o lastimarme, hermanita.

Erinias pateo la cara de Star, desorientándola, para cuando recobró sus sentidos ella ya no estaba ahí.

- Aquí estoy.

Erinias estaba detrás de Star, pero cuando se percato volvió a sentir algo horrible en su cuerpo.

*Splirt!*

Todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de cortes, había lastimado todo su cuerpo sin que lo notara. No solo eso, lo quebró.

Volvió a su forma humana, esta vez ya no se levantaría para pelear.

¿O no?

- ¡Nova Strike!

Desesperadamente, lanzo su estrella fugaz contra ella pero…no sirvió esta vez. El ataque fue detenido por su mano sin esfuerzo.

- Termino, Star.- Con su canto de mano, le hizo un tajo terrible que cubrió todo su torso. La sangre de Star baño su cuerpo y sonrisa con placer por su derrota.

Finalmente, Shinning Star cayó al piso derrotada. Y no se levantaría a pelear nunca más.

- ¡Karyuu no Tekken!

Erinias escucho un pequeño grito.

- ¡Kagidzume!

¿Era un mono? ¿Qué mierda estaba escuchando?

- ¡Hokou!

Era es mocoso de nuevo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, enano?- Pregunto confundida mientras recibía los ataques de Natsu sin que le afectara.

- ¡Dándote una paliza! ¡Pagara por lo que hiciste!- Natsu seguía golpeando con ira a Erinias pero este no lograba hacerla nada.

- Que molestia.- Erinias levanto su mano para asesinar al pequeño pero fue detenida por una especie de látigo hecho de fuego púrpura.- ¿Huh?

- ¡Natsu!- Macao vino también al rescate.- ¡Llevate a Star muy lejos de aquí!- Le grito con desesperación.

Natsu quería gritarle: "¡Yo me quedo a matarla!" Pero sabía que era mala idea, por que Macao tenía razón. Star estaba muy herida y debía ser tratada lo mas rápido posible por un medico. Así que dejo sus quejas a un lado y tomo a Star para escapar a toda velocidad.

Erinias miro a ambos como escapan tan rápido de su vista.

- Se lo que estas pensando, idiota.- Macao abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.- Te preguntas: ¿Por qué los estoy dejando ir? La respuesta es simple.- Dirigió sus ojos hacia Macao.- Si ella vive, vendrá mas fuerte. Por lo tanto, tendré a alguien para divertirme.

- No si yo te venzo primero.

- ¿Realmente crees eso?

- Ve para creer, mocosa.

- Je, veamos si crees en esto, idiota.

* * *

**30 minutos después de la pelea de Erinias y Shinning Star:**

La ciudad de Malton no era un lugar muy importante para el reino de Fiore. Como muchos otros lugares, este solo existía. Había todo tipo de gente viviendo en ese lugar.

Se puede decir con seguridad que es un pueblo común y corriente, con variedad de actividades para su economía, lo suficiente para subsistir en este mundo lleno de magia y esas cosas.

Y ahora es importante.

Dalton se transformara en un pueblo histórico.

Una ciudad fantasma.

Una ciudad en donde transcurrió una masacre sin sentido.

Un infierno en la tierra dirán muchos que investiguen los hechos acontecidos.

Entrar a ese pueblo significa abandonar tu cordura.

Solo había un color: rojo

No existía la vida en ese lugar.

La muerte se encontraba en todos lados.

Las entrañas decoraban como flores las calles.

La pintura fue reemplazada por la sangre.

Y los cadaves eran los habitantes actuales de ese lugar.

Una población difunta de 8564 personas, sin tomar en cuenta género y edad.

Lo mas atractivo del lugar era la pila gigante de 586 cadáveres.

En esa punta se encontraba una forastera, llamada Erinias. Que había diseñado el nuevo modelo de esta ciudad.

Ella se encontraba orgullosa de su trabajo.

Festejando su obra, se encontraba sentada en la punta de la pila de cadáveres con una cabeza que le pertenecía a otro forastero que venía de un gremio de magos: Macao Coranbolt.

La cabeza de ese tipo no tenía cabellera, por lo que podías ver su cerebro. Pero lo que ella quería era su sangre, la cual chupaba de sus dedos.

Necesita estar en buen estado para ver de nuevo a su hermanita después de todo.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
